


Shenanigans

by BustersJezebel



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Boondock Saints RPF, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types, Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustersJezebel/pseuds/BustersJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is written for the lovely PeachyLana. Somehow we got talking about her doing a Loki/Darcy fic after she discovered a mild obsession with the lovely and sexy Tom Hiddleston. We were both already obsessed with the beauty that is Norman Reedus. </p><p>I'm still not sure how but I ended up with her writing I Don't Like You for me. In return I'm gifting her with a Norman Reedus/Tom Hiddleston RPF - heavy on the explicit slashy smut. For you L - hope their escapades live up to your expectations.</p><p>I have NO OWNERSHIP of Boondock Saints, Walking Dead, Thor, Daryl Dixon, Murphy MacManus, Loki, Norman Reedus or Tom Hiddleston. I'm  just playing with them, hopefully in a very pleasurable way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Convention Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachyLana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyLana/gifts).



> For those that don't know Norman's body of work, he acted in a short film with Chris Hemsworth, he who is Thor. That short film is called Ollie Klublershturf vs. The Nazi and is on YouTube if you wish to view it. Thus the introduction to Tom Hiddleston.
> 
> Remember though this is an RPF, based on real life characters, it is a fictional story, it comes purely from my dirty, filthy imagination....
> 
> Also, for those who don't follow Norman Reedus on Twitter. He is in the habit of tweetingwordswithoutspaces hence I've tried to put this into my story.

"Hey Norman! Over here!" The words cut through the din of the evening crowd. Norman looks over to see a huge hand waving at him. It was Chris Hemsworth and he was motioning him over. Shrugging Norman heads over. He'd met Chris when they'd acted together and he enjoyed the guys company. They'd hung out a few times since when they'd been able to at conventions and such. Norman was just wary because the guy was nice. And while people thought Norman was nice, well he truly wasn't.

The only people who could put up with him for any length of time besides family were people who had sharp edges like he did. He sees the tall narrow build of someone standing with his back to him as he comes up to Chris' table. He'd managed to find a small round bar table somehow and there were about six people around it. Fuck, it was like a who's who of superhero movies. And one villain he realises as the tall narrow dude turned around. Shit, it was Loki or the guy who played Loki, Tom Hiddleston.

Mentally backpedaling already, trying to figure out a way to get the fuck away before his cock got him in trouble he skirts Tom and goes to Chris. They hug hello and slap each other's backs like they always do. "Everybody, meet Norman, Norman meet Mark, Rob, Jeremy, Chris, Joe, Garth, Billy and Tom.'

"Hey everyone," Norman gives a general wave thankful he's not the only one in sunglasses. He shakes hands with those who offer and smiles generally as he turns to Chris. "How the fuck are you man?" It's been nearly two years he thinks since they've been face-to-face.

"I'm good man, love your show, Daryl rocks." Norman grins like the little kid he knows he still gets called. Praise indeed.

"Thanks man, it's a great show, fantastic cast too and it's really cool to film away from the bullshit you know?" Chris nods. And Jeremy interjects.

"I fucking love filming on location away from the bullshit, pull up a chair man, tell me about how it is to use a crossbow instead of a bow and arrow." Fuck he can't say no without looking like an arsehole.

"Uh, sure. Let me get a drink. What's everyone having?" He is surprised by the mostly non-alcoholic drink orders he takes, he'd figured a couple of them for drinkers for sure. But he, Jeremy and Tom are the only one's drinking alcohol.

When he gets back he sees a stool has been commandeered for him. Cool. He sits down putting the tray of drinks on the table for people to take and listens to them talk about something on set a while back. They were laughing about it. And then an arm reaches over from behind him for one of the drinks and Norman's cock jumps in his loose jeans. Fuck. He'd forgotten he was there. Though how he could have he doesn't know. The man was like seven feet tall, and lean and mean. And sexy and mouthy and smart his inner voice tells him. His inner self wants to preen for the man for fucks sake.

"Sorry man," Norman leans to the side so Tom's long arm can reach over him for his beer.

"Not a worry." Norman tenses as Tom puts his other hand on his shoulder for balance as he reaches. He nearly offers to grab it for him but that would mean Tom didn't need to stay close. Is he getting vibes or is he imagining it? Those long fingers push down once and he releases Norman's shoulder as he grabs his drink and pulls back. Then he stands there for a bit talking to Chris as well.

The conversation flips around the way it does between people who know each other. A couple of hours later a couple of the guys call it a night. And as a result Norman finds himself sandwiched now between Chris and Tom. Jeremy, the Captain America Chris and Rob are the only ones left. They talk more, Jeremy asking him about the crossbow and him taking about that and the longbow he'd handled in Japan a while ago. Then he asked about the bow and arrow Jeremy used and they got caught up. He looks up when Chris' hand lands on his shoulder this time.

"Gonna call it a night mate, it was good to catch up with you, it's been way too long." He nods, it has been.

"Next convention we attend together, we'll do something yeah?" Chris nods and hugs an arm around his shoulders.

"Deal." He nods at Tom and Jeremy and it's down to the three of them as Rob and Captain Chris as Norman had taken to thinking of him leave with Chris as well.

They all continue to talk shit and drink. Tom does some near perfect impersonations, including one of Daryl Dixon which Norman records and tweets. And that gets the two of them talking about twitter while Jeremy listens and shakes his head.

"Okay guys, never thought I'd say this but I'm gonna call it a night too, nice to meet you Norman." Jeremy shakes his hand, the guys has truly sexy hands, Norman gives in and asks if he can photograph them some day and Jeremy surprises him by just saying yes. They exchange numbers and he leaves.

The silence is charged now. The club is still going strong but the silence between the two of them is vibrating. Norman knows he's hard, he wants this guy, has wanted him since he'd seen him in Thor but a rule with him is that he never makes the first move. That's just dumb. He has no problem swinging both ways and he hits on women, but guys? That's different. They're an itch he rarely scratches because he likes it just that bit more. And in his book truly giving in to what he desires is just dangerous. For him anyway.

Then a hand lands on his thigh and his lowers over the top of it just grasping it. They sit like that for a while still drinking, not talking. And then Tom speaks to him for the first time since he'd touched his shoulder.

"I don't bottom." Well fuck, there went that idea.

"Yeah? Me neither, guess we got a problem then." Looking at him for the longest time Tom eventually removes his hand and stands up.

"It was lovely meeting you Norman, Chris mentions you and always says how he enjoyed working with you. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around again in the future." He nods and turns and walks away. Norman is left alone at the table. He finishes his beer and heads outside to the smoking garden where he finds a dark bench and lights up. His cock is hard in his jeans.

They could've sucked each other off, he knew that, but he wanted that arse, or to be inside that arse rather. He shifts uncomfortably on the bench as he lights another cigarette. He takes out his phone and looks Tom up on Twitter and hits the follow button then he adds him to his private list of people's tweets that he looks at regularly. Before he puts his phone away he notices that Tom has followed him back. He grins, then he notices the DM pop through. He can't help looking on the off-chance it was from Tom. It was.

Grinning Norman opens it. _'Pity, I would have been good, you'd have felt me the next day and then some'_ Fucker wants to play? Settling in Norman types back

_'no, I would've made you my bitch godofmischief'_

_'Loki is no one's bitch my dear_ boy' my dear boy? Really? Fuck that. And now he's calling himself by his character's name? That was just…twisted and sexy. Norman realised, it was fucking sexy. Fuck he was so done.

 _'Loki huh? so do you take it up the arse Loki? I promise I'll treat you good, makeyoucomelots'_ chuckling to himself Norman adjusts his jeans and lights another cigarette. Then he sends another DM ' _Tom know you play with his phone Loki?_ ' He finishes his cigarette and thinks about one more before he heads to his room when another DM comes though.

 _'no, Tom does not realise I play with his phone, it is not all I play with either'_ Norman laughs aloud at reading that then another DM comes through ' _if I Loki took you up my arse, I would expect recompense of someone in return my dear boy'_ What the fuck did that mean? Did it mean what he thought? Did Tom want to play character fucking?

Shaking his head and deciding against another cigarette Norman stood up and brushed himself off. He toyed with what to send back but decided to leave it for the time being only sending his number. If Tom texted him, it would be an indication he was interested in pursuing something. And if Norman was being honest, he hadn't had this much fun, or been this intrigued over a potential lover in some time. He deletes the DM's and heads inside to the elevators thinking he might take a few laps before he turns in for the night. He's too wound up to sleep anyway.

His phone signals a text as he steps off at his floor. It's an unknown number and it says _'sorry Norman, Loki stole my phone for a bit, I'm turning in soon so he'll probably take it again'_ , Norman laughed.

 _'no problemTom, I'm headed for a swim so won't have my phone anyway'_ he texts back. He changes and taking only his key he heads downstairs, leaving it with the front desk before heading to the indoor pool. It is for serious swimmers. He sinks into the cool water and puts on his goggles and starts to swim. He doesn't time himself or count his laps tonight, he's swimming to relax, nothing more. Some laps later he finds another swimmer doing laps beside him. He only registers as a blur though and it's not until they do a turn together that Norman registers the long lean figure. He frowns as he realises he's being paced, he speeds up and the swimmer speeds up too. He slows and they slow. He stops instead of turning at the end of his current lap and they stop too. It's Tom.

"Hey man." He says. Tom nods.

"Nice night for a swim." Normans turn to nod.

"Yeah, it is. Got your phone back then?" He asks with a grin. Tom smiles at him.

"Temporarily I'm sure, Loki has a terrible habit of sending very dirty text messages on it. Just so you're fully apprised of the situation." Norman snorts in laughter at Tom's dry tone of voice.

'Yeah, well I look forward to it then 'Loki'," He says placing emphasis on the word Loki.

"Hmm, would someone pinch your phone and reciprocate then do you think?" Tom asks him, they're both leaning on the side of the pool now, their legs dangling in the water as they're at the deep end. In fact Norman is sure Tom is inching closer to him as they talk. He certainly doesn't mind.

"Maybe, who'd you have in mind?" He questions as he sinks down under the water and pulls off his goggles before coming back to the surface and letting his hair slick itself back off his face. Tom is looking at him when he comes back to the surface and rests his arms on the edge of the pool again. He's used the movement to move closer as well.

"Well, I'm partial to your Murphy now that you mention it. Or your Daryl, he doesn't get enough play in my opinion." Tom raises an eyebrow at him as he speaks.

"Daryl it is then." Norman says, he always avoided doing Murphy if he could, he'd never been great at the Irish accent. And though Sean wasn't too bad his Irish was very much American Irish which wasn't right either as both Connor and Murphy hadn't moved to America until they were adults. But that was beside the point. As he realises he's zoned out a leg brushes against his under the water and he returns to the present. Looking at the narrow, handsome and smiling face beside him Norman suddenly wants the games to end.

"What if we both bottom?" He asks bluntly. An auburn brow quirks.

"That might work, and Loki would certainly do that." Norman narrows his eyes. Guy was seriously wanting to be fucked as Loki? He could do that, especially if it got him the arse he wanted.

"You first then, if I have to fuck Loki, I'm fucking first." Tom closes his eyes for a few seconds and Norman thinks he's changed his mind. Then he opens them and nods.

"Let's go to your room then, we're wasting time." He pushes himself out of the pool with his shoulders and slides a leg under his body and just stands on the side of the pool, all pale skin and water running off him and black trunks hugging that arse Norman was about to fuck. Shaking his head Norman swims to the ladder, his shoulder might stand for him doing that on his best day, but that wasn't today.

Stopping to get his key at the desk they go up in the lift in silence. In his room Norman heads to the bathroom first. "Need to shower off the chlorine." He says.

"Me too." Tom answers as he follows. Norman strips and throws his suit into the tub before stepping into the shower. He leaves the door open turning to watch as Tom does the same though he hangs his suit. "I'm not looking forward to putting that back on to go to my room." He grimaces as he steps into the shower and closes the door behind him. The chemistry that had simmered between them since they'd met seemed to rise and wrap around them like the steam from the shower.

"I'll lend you something, or go get something for you if you want." Norman answers him as he takes up the shampoo and squeezes some into his palm. He starts to wash his hair but Tom reaches up.

"Allow me." His fingers take over and Norman turns to face him, looking up at him as they make quick efficient work of shampooing him. The man is beautiful. Narrow, rangy and effortlessly graceful unlike himself. He groans as those fingers press and scratch at his scalp. When they move down to his neck he leans his head forward closing his eyes and rests it on Tom's collarbone. The guy is four inches taller than him, His arms wind around his waist, sliding up his back and down again before he simply pulls him in so their hips are pressing together.

Tom takes his head in his hands and pulls him up and back to rinse the soap away. Norman keeps his eyes closed. It felt good, letting someone else manhandle him. It wasn't something he did at all usually. He liked being in charge, but something about this guy was allowing him to let go. He stays silent and still as Tom pushes him back into the wall of the shower and starts to soap him down, his own hands reciprocate, but slower. His eyes keep drifting shut as Tom pleasures him along with soaping him down. His hands glide over him, not pinching, not slapping, just…touching.

Norman has not had a male lover like this, usually his guy encounters are rushed, hurried and never repeated. He'd always wondered what a relationship with a guy would be like, less emotional hassle, less talk he thought but he'd never found someone he wanted to try to have one with. His cock is responding to Tom's touches, rising and filling, his balls draw up. Tom chuckles.

"Someone likes me." Norman groans as those wicked fingers wrap around him loosely, tugging once before dropping away. Then Tom is kneeling and washing Norman's legs down. Norman takes advantage and grabs the shampoo, squirting some directly on Tom's scalp before he puts it down and shampoo's his hair in return. Tom stays on his knees for him to do so. When Norman pushes his head under the spray to rinse, he stands back up, leaning his head back, exposing his long throat and Adam's apple for Norman.

He takes immediate advantage, standing up on his toes to kiss and nibble at it. He mimic's Tom's touches, soft and gentle. Nothing harsh that will leave a mark though he very much wants to. Tom looks down at him and as Norman reaches to shut off the water leaving them in the steamy silence of the bathroom Tom leans down and brushes his lips with his. Norman finds his eyes fluttering closed. It's been so long since he's just felt he thinks. And then he feels cool air as Tom opens the shower door and steps out, his hand sliding down to grasp Norman's and bring him out too. They step onto the mat and Tom reaches for a towel that he passes to Norman and then grabs one for himself.

Towelling off Norman heads to the vanity and grabs his comb, running it through his hair slicking it straight back. He stops when see's Tom looking at him.

"You look completely different with your hair like that, why don't you wear it like that more often?" Tom asks as he hangs his towel up.

"When I do hair and make-up and the studios and stuff always change it. Usually I just brush it like this and let it do what it wants, they always put it around my face." Norman shrugs. It used to drive him crazy but he's used to it now.

"Pity," Tom says as he steps forward into Norman's space. "You've got lovely cheekbones, it's nice to see them for once." So saying he brushes his hand over one as he moves it to the back of Norman's neck where he brings him up for a kiss. This kiss is different, still gentle but it's fucking hot. He spreads his mouth over Norman's taking him over and then his tongue presses against his lips seeking entrance. Norman parts his lips silently giving Tom access to his mouth. Tom breaks away after a few seconds.

"I forgot you smoked." He says with a grimace. Norman rolls his eyes.

"Let me clean my teeth you pussy." He grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste and does so while Tom leans on the vanity and watches him with a smile. His eyes roving up and down Norman's form. As he rinses and spits out the water Tom's hand reaches out and strokes from his shoulder down his bicep and forearm to take hold of his fingers.

"All done?" He asks. Norman nods. And Tom smiles as he tugs on Norman's hand backing toward the door heading into the bathroom. Norman follows letting Tom tug on his hand. When they're in the bedroom Tom backs up until his knees hit the bed and he pulls Norman forward until they're pressed up against each other. They both hiss out a breath as their cocks rub against each other. Norman leans to the bedside and grabs the lube and condoms he'd put there from when he'd undressed before. He tosses them on the bed and then he's falling. Tom pulls him back on the bed, letting them both fall and Norman land on top of him. He grunts as Norman doesn't break his fall. "Fucker." He says to Norman and Norman laughs.

"Didn't know you swore man." He laughs again as he leans down and kisses and licks at Tom's collarbone. God the man tasted good. He sucks a little wanting to leave a mark somewhere, also something else he's ever wanted to do to a man before. Tom's hands stroke down his flanks and then over his backside, one long finger dragging down his crack. Norman stops sucking to breathe out harshly as he finds himself pushing back against that finger, trying to put it where he wants it most. A wicked chuckle is his answer.

"Oh no Norman, I'm bottoming first remember?" Tom leans up and takes his mouth again, this time his tongue is unhesitating as it sweeps inside Norman's mouth.

"Fuck!" He pulls away from Tom's mouth to answer as that finger drags up and down him again. He surprises himself by taking Tom's face in his hands. "You won't back out on bottoming if I say you can go first?" He's been seduced and he's man enough to admit it.

Tom stills completely. He looks up at Norman. Then he shakes his head. "No Norman I won't back out, you have my word." And his finger strokes down Norman's crack as he finishes speaking and his mouth reaches up again. Norman responds as his body relaxes onto the man underneath him. He wants his man inside him. He takes control of the kiss and Tom lets him, his mouth moving possessively over Tom's, tongue sweeping in and around Tom's before he pulls back and nips at his bottom lip. Then he kisses down his throat as those fingers start to push further along his crack. He reaches blindly for the lube and grabbing it as he kisses Tom's neck he presses it into Tom's arm. He moves and takes it from Norman.

Norman pays little attention as his mouth moves down Tom's long neck and across his collarbone. When he gets down to his nipples he licks and flicks at them with his tongue. He feels Tom's own cock jerk as he does so. Hmm, someone likes nipple play he thinks. He settles down, focusing on them, switching from one to the other as soon as he hears Tom start to groan, keeping him on the edge of arousal. But he can't help looking at the pale expanse of unmarred chest in front of him. No tan lines, no scars he can see. No tattoos. Nothing like his with its moles, tattoos, scars and tan lines. It's begging to be marked up Norman thinks. And so he latches his mouth onto Tom's chest, just to the right side of his left nipple and he sucks hard. Tom groans and bucks underneath him.

"Shit, you're…shit!" He exclaims as he stops touching Norman to writhe on the bed under him instead. And Norman realises Tom is getting off on being marked in a big way. So when he finishes sucking up that mark, he moves immediately over to Tom's other side and just to the right of his right nipple, he sucks up another. He feels Tom's cock jerking underneath him and he thrusts his own cock down to meet it. And he starts to suck and kiss down Tom's torso. Making sure every single time he sucks hard enough to leave a mark of some depth. Nothing like the first two, but marks nonetheless. The lower he gets the more he feels Tom's cock. It jerks against him as Tom moves restlessly. His hands fisting in the bedclothes. When he feels Tom's cock jerking and leaving wet trails on his skin he laughs quietly before he leaves two more dark marks, one on each hipbone. Then he looks up at his work. Tom's chest is littered with bruises. All of them noticeable on his pale skin. Norman is proud of himself and from the heated look Tom throws him he's happy with his work too. Then as Tom opens his mouth to speak Norman dips his head and takes Tom's cock in his mouth.

Tom moans as he does so. Norman fingers his balls. Stroking them, they're trimmed but not shaved which he doesn't mind. He's the same. And he appreciates the fact that Tom has pubic hair too. Norman's tongue slides through Tom's slit and he sucks on the head of Tom's cock, swallowing the pre-come as it flavours his tongue. God he wants to suck him off. He settles down to do so forgetting Tom was going to fuck him. His mouth opens and swallows Tom's cock as his tongue slips and slides around him. Tom fucks up into his mouth, his own hands coming down to hold onto Norman's hands as they press his thighs apart. Then he speaks.

"Want to fuck you now." He looks down at Norman and Norman let's Tom's cock go with a lewd sucking sound causing Tom to gasp as he falls out of his mouth. Norman smiles.

"How do you want me?" He crawls back up that long body and leans down kissing Tom again. Their tongues duel lazily for several minutes as their hands stroke each other. Then he feels Tom sitting up. He straddles Tom as he does so, his knees either side of his hips.

"Mind bottoming from the top?" His voice is breathless as he looks at Norman. Norman frowns feeling ten kinds of stupid.

"No, but I've never done it before." He's a topper, or he has been. Tom nods and kisses his chest, sliding his tongue over his tattoo. He opens the lube and puts some on his fingers before he moves them between Norman's spread thighs. He closes his eyes as he finds himself bearing down on the two fingers pressing against his hole. He fingers himself when he masturbates but this is different. He has no knowledge of what direction these fingers will take and he likes that. He pushes down on them and they slide in and he groans letting his head fall back as his hands clasp Tom's shoulders.

"Nice, very nice Norman." Tom speaks to him as he nuzzles Norman's chest before his mouth closes over a nipple. Norman can't help clenching around him. His nipples are sensitive, always have been. "Even better." Tom says as he notices their sensitivity. "You should pierce them you know." He mutters as he moves to Norman's other nipple, all the while his fingers are pushing and sliding in and out of Norman, moving and stretching him. Norman groans.

"Fuck, more Tom, more." He says speaking Tom's name for the first time. A quiet chuckle is his only answer, but he feels a third finger press into him. And then that long middle finger skates over his prostate and Norman jerks so uncontrollably he nearly shoots his load. He clenches down on those fingers. "I'm gonna come if you keep doing that." He says. He barely recognises his own voice, it's low and husky with arousal. He feels his eyes burning as they look into Tom's. And he finds himself literally quivering at the heated look he gets in return. Then Tom reaches for a condom pushing it against his chest. Norman gets the message as those fingers move in him again, though they carefully stay away from his prostate. He rips the condom packet open and takes it out as he takes Tom's cock in his hand, his eyes fly up to Tom's blue one's holding there as he strokes his pretty cock before he slides the condom over it. His hands move down, cupping and stroking Tom's balls before they move back up and he again grasps Tom's shoulders.

But Tom isn't finished. "Guide me in." He says softly as he looks up at Norman. Norman swallows. His right hand comes down to grasp Tom's cock again and he raises his hips moaning a little when Tom's fingers slip out of him. "Shh, I'll fill you soon." Tom soothes him and Norman settles knowing it's true. He can't figure out how this night had turned him into such a fucking needy whore. His mind is telling him to calm the fuck down but he can't settle, he won't settle until Tom's cock is inside him. He raises up and holding Tom's cock he sets it at his entrance and then without warning he simply sinks down on it.

"Fuck that hurts." He says. And it did. But it was a good hurt. He feels full, right and whole now. He clenches around Tom's cock as it heats and throbs inside him and Tom's hips jerk. Norman smiles as he leans forward, resting his head on Tom's shoulder. They stay like that for some time. Both of their cocks just throbbing. Then one of Tom's hands grasps his cock and his other slides up Norman's back, pushing him further forward so he is nestled against Tom like a fucking girl. But he's too aroused, too wanton to care. He'll freak later about being a girly twink when he's never been like it in his life before.

Eventually Norman slides both arms around Tom, grasping him tightly as he starts to rotate his hips. He is uncertain, not having been fucked in nearly twenty years. Tom's hands move to his hips, guiding him slightly before he catches a rhythm. "God you're beautiful" He speaks to Norman, his eyes heavy-lidded as they look up at him, watching the pleasure on his face. Norman flushes.

"No." Is all he says as he closes his own eyes and starts to move faster, jerking when his movements have Tom's cock skate across his prostate. Then Tom's hands hold him hard, stilling his movements. He moans trying to move but he's pinned. "What?" He demands of Tom opening his eyes and looking at him.

"You're beautiful." Is all Tom answers, keeping him pinned as his blue eyes stare into Norman's own blue ones. Norman shakes his head and gathering his strength his hands move to Tom's on his hips and he pulls them away, pushing them back on the bed, his chest pushing Tom's down until he's on his back. He doesn't struggle however. "Manhandling me won't change that you're beautiful Norman." He says softly but Norman ignores him, instead starting to hump Tom, his hips moving up and down, finding his rhythm this time.

"Fuck," He says softly as he jerks at the warm hand grasping his cock again. He sits up and back letting Tom jerk him off. Resting both hands behind him on Tom's thighs Norman sets about making him come and come hard. He grounds down and moves up, over and over, the burn intensifying inside him as he clenches around Tom. He feels those long sexy thigh muscles bunch and move under his hands as he grips harder to keep himself balanced. Norman gives himself over to feeling Tom's cock in him, Tom's hands on him. He moves without thought now as he races toward his own orgasm. "Fuck." He says again, repeating the word over and over as he pushes to come.

Then Tom's other hand scratches across his thigh and down under his cock, cupping his balls before he feels them sliding around his hole, spread by Tom's own cock. And it is too much. He explodes in orgasm, his come oozing out of him in one long slow dribble, down over Tom's hand and onto his stomach. "Fuckkkkk." Norman draws the word out one last time and he clenches down as he keeps moving on Tom as he feels Tom's cock get even harder and increase in size inside him as his balls draw up so tight Norman feels them riding his arse when he presses down. He let's go of one thigh and puts a hand behind his arse and strokes Tom's balls. And that pushes him over the edge into orgasm as well.

Norman moans loudly as he feels Tom's cock erupt inside him. He finds himself wishing he was unloading in him instead of the rubber and is shocked by the thought. He's never fucked a guy without a condom in his life. He let's go of Tom's balls and leans forward lying on his chest ignoring his sticky come. Tom's arms wrap around him lightly, his hands cruising down his back and up again before they fist in his hair, pulling his head back. He then leans up and kisses Norman slowly. Norman moans again as he feels his cock jerk a little between them and Tom's by turns jerks in his arse.

"Seriously?" Tom murmurs.

"Guess so, you're kinda hot you know." Norman laughs as he pulls away. Putting a hand between his legs he grips the condom on Tom's cock and eases himself up and off with a groan. Fuck, he was going to feel this for days. Standing up he takes hold of the condom and takes it off Tom and knots it. Then he heads to the bathroom and cleans his own come off before rinsing the cloth and taking it back to the bedroom. Tom hasn't moved other than to put his hands behind his head. His legs are spread, his cock lying semi-hard in the groove between his body and leg. Norman grips it lightly and wipes it down before cleaning his own come of Tom's stomach. Tom watches him silently the whole time.

"So what do you have against being called beautiful?" Tom asks as Norman returns to the bedroom and lies down on the other side of the bed, leaving Tom stretched sideways on it. He curls on his side so he can look at Tom.

"Ain't true." Is all he says channeling Daryl as his hand reaches out to stroke Tom's hair seeing if it is as soft as it looks. It is. He tugs it gently before letting go. Tom sits up and moves position, lying down beside Norman. He rests his head in his hand and his other he flings over Norman's waist, pulling him in so they're nose to nose.

"I, sweetheart beg to differ." And he kisses Norman before he can dispute it again. His mouth sweeping over Norman's slowly and thoroughly. His tongue fucking him as he'd just literally fucked him. He returns the kiss lazily, happy to let his arousal build slowly. It was so different from his usual encounters in other's rooms and bathrooms and trailers on-set with men. He was enjoying the luxury of taking his time. And then Tom tugged him even closer rolling back so Norman is on top of him again. He opens his legs and Norman nestles between them, letting their cocks rub together again.

"You wanna do this now?" He asks between kisses.

"Hmm, I rather thought that was the idea. While I'd like to, I can't stay all night." Tom kisses down Norman's neck and takes a nipple in his mouth again. "You really should get these pierced you know, they're so sensitive, they deserve it." He kisses and licks at it, a hand coming up to play with its twin. Norman finds himself squirming on Tom, his cock sliding against his. He kisses the hickey's he's put on his chest before he reaches for the lube and pulls himself up to kneel between Tom's spread thighs.

"Wish we had more time, I'd love to suck you off." He says as he squirts lube onto his fingers and then puts them to Tom's entrance. "Ready?" He waits for an affirmative.

"Yes, I'm ready," Tom draws his legs up, opening himself even more for Norman. He can't help but admire the man.

"Fuck, that's a pretty sight." He says as he pushes a finger against the rosette of Tom's entrance. He leans down as he continues to tease Tom's entrance, pressing and retreating against it with his finger. He presses his chest against Tom's shin keeping his right leg raised with his body weight as he shoehorns himself down to take the tip of that beautiful cock in his mouth. As he does so he stops teasing Tom and presses a finger inside him. He's careful, knowing that like him Tom doesn't bottom so it's not usual for him to take a finger up the arse, unless..."Do you touch yourself here? Finger yourself?" Norman asks as he circles his finger inside Tom slowly. Tom's back arches off the bed as he pulls out and then presses two fingers inside, stretching him as he goes.

"I may on occasion play with myself yes. But it has been some time." His gentle English tones stir Norman's blood. He finds himself wishing that they had the time to linger over each other, to truly savour each other and play and discover each other. He nips the tip of Tom's cock not being able to help himself. He likes to bite, but only a little. And from the jerk Tom gives he likes it just as much. Pulling out and pressing three fingers in Norman sucks on Tom a little more as he focuses on finding Tom's prostate. And he hums deep in his throat around Tom's cock when he does. He swallows the pre-come that coats his tongue and pulls off with a smile. He pulls his fingers out with a murmur.

"Have to glove up, won't be long sexy." Sexy? He asks himself as he reaches for a condom and tears it open putting it on. He smiles as he sees one of Tom's hands come down and his own fingers enter him, moving in and out, "Like you keeping yourself open for me, if we have a next time you can prep yourself for me too." He ignores the words spurting through his brain like next time, and commitment and relationship and exclusive. He's only known the man a matter of hours. Being obsessed with a character he played does not in any way count toward knowing him. Norman brushes himself off mentally like he brushes off women's make-up from his shoulder after photo-ops.

"Oh, yes. Provided you return the favour my beauty." He ignores Tom's calling him my beauty with a snort as he kneels up again and pulls Tom's fingers out of his arse, keeping hold of his hand. Before he pushes in however he looks at Tom and making sure he's watching him he leans down and takes his fingers inside his mouth, licking them clean of Tom's own essence.

"You filthy fuck." Tom groans as his eyes flutter closed after Norman takes his fingers out of his mouth and puts them on Tom's own cock. Then he slowly pushes his cock into the warm wet heat that he knows is waiting for him.

"Yeah? Something tells me you like filthy man." He huffs breathlessly as he bottoms out, balls deep in Tom's warm inviting arse. "And stop with the fucking swearing, you're the one who's a filthy fuck." Norman laughs and then groans as Tom's eyes fly open and he clenches his arse around him ruthlessly in retaliation.

"Oh, did I hurt you? My bad, we can stop if you'd prefer Norman." The saccharine sweet tone grates across Norman's nerves like a breath of cold air. It stirs something in him he rarely lets loose and before he knows what's he's doing he has pulled out and rammed his cock hard and fast back into Tom regardless of the fact that it's been a very long time since Tom has bottomed if ever. But that part of him cannot be leashed easily once it's been set off. He thrusts several more times before he comes to his senses and stills.

"Fuck! Fuck! I'm so sorry." Norman realises what he'd done and goes to pull himself out. He is stopped by Tom's long legs winding around him, keeping him pressed inside.

"Where are you going?" He is puzzled by Norman's response.

"I was way too rough with you. I just, sometimes I need that. But I'm sorry I shouldn't have been like that with you." Again he is foiled from pulling out.

"Why shouldn't you have been rough with me?" Tom sit's up, resting on his elbows. "Because I don't bottom?" Norman nods. Tom snorts, "That doesn't mean I'm fragile. I," He pauses "I happen to like rough actually, but I've never trusted anyone to be rough to me before." He stops and looks steadily at Norman, "Something tells me I can trust you do to that and still take good care of me, am I wrong?" Norman shakes his head, he would take care of him. "Well then," Tom lies down again and looks wickedly up at Norman, "By all means, do please continue." His dry tone pushes Norman's buttons all over again and he finds himself thrusting roughly in and out of Tom's arse. He is warm and tight and he feels like heaven on Norman's cock. He groans loudly as he moves.

All of a sudden he wants to get deeper, he pulls out quickly and drawing Tom's legs up he flips him over onto his stomach and spreads his legs. He pushes him flat and spreads his cheeks pushing inside him again. He spreads Tom's legs with his own and they both groan as he penetrates even more. "Oh God, yes." Tom speaks as he pushes up on his elbows, forcing himself back on Norman's cock. "Yes, more." He speaks again.

Norman complies. Bracing himself over Tom on his hands he works his hips in and out. He leans his head down kissing and scraping Tom's shoulders with his mouth and jaw causing him to moan for more again. Norman starts thrusting, hard and fast he pistons into Tom, chasing his own orgasm knowing from the way Tom is moving he's chasing his own as well. He begins to twist his hips just as he pushes in so he can catch Tom's prostate and Tom goes from understandable words to gibberish as his orgasm draws near. "Come for me you fucker, come." Tom moans now at Norman's words. So he continues "Come on you English bastard, fucking come all over my bed, make you lick yourself up when you do, fucking come, want to smell you when I wake in the morning, come you fucker come!"

And Tom comes, his arse clenching like a fucking vice on Norman's cock making him follow him to orgasm. Norman completely loses his rhythm as he comes, jerking back and forth erratically as he fills the condom wishing he was filling Tom's arse directly.

"Fuck me." He says finally as he collapses on Tom. He lays there for a few minutes before rolling off exhausted. "Fuck me." He says again. He sits up, Tom hasn't moved. He removes his condom and goes back into the bathroom, grabbing the damp cloth he disposes of the condom and wipes himself down, then he urinates and rinses the cloth taking it back out to the bed. Tom still hasn't moved. Norman purses his lips before shrugging and rolling Tom over with a slight oof sound. He wipes Tom down thoroughly, deliberately not catching his eyes though he knows Tom is watching him. And then he looks at the bedding, shaking his head with a smile he wipes Tom's come off it.

As he heads back to the bathroom Tom speaks. "I thought I was going to be made to lick it off." Norman snorts.

"Yeah, another time maybe, you said you couldn't stay." He rinses the cloth again and moves back to the bedroom. "You can't stay can you?" Tom shakes his head and sits up.

"I'd better go now actually, I left my phone in my room, its my alarm clock." He stands and Norman heads to his luggage rooting around he comes out with a pair of board shorts.

"You can wear these instead of your wet swimsuit if you want." He says tossing them on the bed.

Tom scoops them and steps into them. "Thanks, I appreciate it." He pulls the drawstring tight but they still hang obscenely low on his hips. Norman looks him over, he needs a t-shirt, he has hickey's everywhere. He tosses him one of his, its old. All of his t-shirts are old. But he won't part with them. Tom grabs it and pulls it over his head. Norman wonders if he'll ever see his t-shirt again but thinks it's a fair trade. And then before he realises what has happened he is in Tom's arms being kissed senseless. He responds hungrily and Tom walks him toward the door continuing to kiss him.

"I have to go, I'd rather stay." He kisses Norman again. "You were my first you know." He says as he pulls away again. Norman's eyebrows rise even as his heart speeds up.

"Fuck, why the fuck did you let me be so rough with you. Fuck!" He pushes his hands through his hair making it stand even more on end after their exertions of the night. Tom takes his face in his hands.

"Because I wanted you to be. Just like I wanted to be gentle with you. I placed my trust in you and you didn't let me down. Yes, I'll be sore, I'll have trouble sitting. That will only make me think of you and smile." He kisses Norman again before opening the door. "I truly don't want to go, but I need to and," he pauses here looking uncertain for the first time all night. "If you are amenable, I'd greatly enjoy seeing you again. Here or elsewhere." He steps into the hall leaving Norman staring after him and nods a good night before closing the door softly leaving Norman staring at it. What the fuck had just happened? He'd popped Tom Hiddleston's fucking arse cherry that's what had happened. Fuck.

His legs were weak, he moved back to the bed and flopped down on it to think. His long day however caught up with him and he fell asleep still thinking. Waking a few minutes before his alarm in the morning Norman smells Tom on his sheets and he smiles. He picks up his phone switching off the alarm and sends Tom a text message. It is one word, all capitals.

YES

 


	2. Character Sex...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay L as promised, character sex between Loki and Daryl. Merry Christmas, hope it floats your boat.

Norman hears the cheering from rooms away. He's doing a press conference well away from Hall H. But the cheers are just echoing. "What the fuck?" He says. It's even louder than when his Walking Dead panel had been introduced yesterday. And then the chanting begins. 'Loki, Loki, Loki' over and over. He stands and excuses himself saying he has to go to the bathroom. It's not a lie. Plus he needs to stand. He's fucking sore from last night.

Tom had texted back this morning but it had been brief. They were both so busy during this particular convention. He goes to his room but on the lift before the doors slide shut a burly security guard stops them and the man himself gets on, in full stage make-up and costume. And Norman nearly comes in his dress pants. He always allowed himself to be dressed for San Diego Comic Con so he wasn't in his usual baggy jeans. Trying to hide a hard on from the guy whose arse he'd just fucked in tight, fashion forward dress pants was not easy.

And from the grin on Loki's face he was obviously unsuccessful. "Hello there mortal." Tom says in Loki's voice. The guards look at Norman who rolls his eyes.

"Y'all think ya funny, messin' around. What the fuck kinda clothes are they anyway?" He questions in Daryl's strident tones. The ones he uses when Daryl is irritated and pissed off. "Look like a fuckin' pansy." He swears he sees Tom hide a smile but Loki looks back at him.

"Oh really? This from the man who can never wear anything but a black leather vest with fake angel wings on it? It's not like you can actually fly." Fuck this was fun, except security were getting antsy. Tom realised it too. "It's okay gentlemen, Norman is a friend. We are simply messing with each other." They relax and Norman notes what floor they get off at. Tom takes out his phone and Norman feel his own vibrate a few seconds later as the lift doors close behind Tom and his security. It is a text with Tom's room number and the words _'get here now'_  he takes the stairs back down instead of the lift and knocks on Tom's door a minute later. It is answered by Loki.

"Excellent timing mortal, I do not have long before Tom must reappear." So saying he grabs Norman's tie and drags him inside. Fuck. Norman's hands are nothing but thumbs, he can't open his own pants let alone get Tom, fuck Loki! Get Loki out of his get-up. Then Loki stands back. "Stop, if I am slumming, you undress me mortal and be quick about it." Norman knows his eyes are rolling. He can also feel he's going to have to change his pants, he's leaking pre-come like a fucking sieve.

"Yes master," He finds himself muttering sarcastically. Then he squares his shoulders and shoves Loki's coat off. He has to go slowly to undress him, the costume has some tricks to it so it seems as if Loki just waves his hands and it appears on his body. He unveils To-Loki's body slowly and when he is standing naked before him Norman bends and picks up the coat, holding it out for Loki to put it back on again. Raising an eyebrow Tom turns, putting his arms back to slip the coat back on. He turns around to face Norman wearing nothing but the coat. His cock sticks out proudly between the folds.

"Well well, we are kinky aren't we?" Loki's voice murmurs approvingly.

"You have no fucking idea." Norman answers hoarsely as he sinks to his knees before jerking upright again. "Lube?" He questions. "Rubbers?" Loki points and Norman gestures him to move in that direction. Bending down Loki opens a draw and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom tossing them on the bed.

"Well mortal, you have me where you want me, how do you wish to take me?" Loki's voice is running down Norman's nerve endings like ice, it's so cold and calculated and yet it's arousing him unbearably. Norman looks around as he undoes his pants not bothering with anything else. He sees Loki looking at him as he strokes his cock, waiting for Norman's answer. Norman rolls on the condom as he finally sees where he wants him.

"Over there," He says, jerking his head toward the dresser. "Hands on the dresser so you can watch yourself get fucked God of Mischief." Norman says, his voice is drawled and slow, like molasses as he sinks into Daryl's dialect that he uses. He sees Loki jerk a little as he speaks, his cock dropping some pre-come on the carpet. Fuck, he was as turned on by Daryl as Norman was by Loki. They were sick puppies. But it was still fucking hot. He was looking forward to fucking To-Loki. God he needed to get that straight.

Loki meanders – there is no other word to describe it – toward the dresser, taking small mincing steps instead of striding. "Tryin' to draw it out, Loki?" Norman asks using Loki the name for the first time in this encounter. He walks up behind him, parting the slits of the coat and tossing them over Loki's hips. Before Loki can answer he drops to his knees and pushes his tongue against that tiny beautiful rosette.

Norman feels Loki shudder as his tongue pushes out, sliding over him gently. He pulls back looking at it as one of his hands spreads the cheeks apart and the other drips lube on it. Loki jumps at the coolness. "Sorry Tom." He says, dropping the role play for a second.

"It's okay, I did tell you to be quick." The dry voice is Tom's again for a second. Norman laughs quietly as he pushes his index finger slowly against Tom's entrance. And like that Loki is back.

"Be quick with it mortal, I do not have all day for your tediousness." Norman raises an eyebrow and stands up. Unsure if he can grab and haul Loki's hair he nevertheless does so and feels it move slightly in his hand. So he let's go and slides his hand under to the back of Loki's neck.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. God of Mischief, you're taking my cock, you'll fucking wait to do so, got it?" His voice is Daryl's again. And Norman feels his own cock jerk inside the rubber he's already got on it. But heeding Loki's thinly veiled warning, he doesn't linger in prepping. And when he pushes his finger in, he gets a surprise.

"Oh you dirty, dirty fucker. You…" He trails off dropping his head down on the cool cloth and leather that was Loki's coat for a few seconds. Then he lifts his head and looks at Tom/Loki in the mirror. Maintaining eye contact he takes his cock in hand and pushes it inside that hot, tight hole that has been already stretched for him so beautifully. Loki groans and Norman shivers at the eye roll he does in pleasure. Man sure was turned on by his cock. Then he pulls out and rams himself in again quickly. "You prepare yourself for me? Or would anyone have done?" He asks harshly. He genuinely wants to know if Tom had stretched his own arse for Norman himself or whether anyone would have done. He doesn't question why it would bother him if the answer was anyone.

"Loki had always planned to try to find you Daryl." It's Tom's voice answering him. Norman simply nods. Then he moves both hands to those long narrow hips, his hands moving underneath the coat, they slide over the pale skin, fingernails digging in. "Well, then, guess you'd better let Daryl fuck the ever-living hell out of Loki's fine tight arse then huh?" Norman asks in Daryl's voice. Tom shudders and Loki leans his arms down on the dresser bracing himself.

Then he looks up and catches Norman's eyes in the mirror. "I dare you to try mortal. Loki is many things but a mewling quim isn't one of them." Norman laughs as his grip on Loki's hips tightens and he pulls out and slams back in, rough like last night. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it.

"Oh God of Mischief, I think I can get you to mewl before I'm finished with your pretty little arse, bet you a blow job in fact." Daryl drawls as he starts to pound the tightest arse he's ever had the pleasure of fucking. God, he never wanted to lose this one. He was worth keeping for sure and Daryl didn't know the first thing about him really.

Slowing right down, Daryl drags his cock slowly in and out of Loki's arse. He twists a bit as he pulls out, leaving nothing but the head of his cock, just inside that last tight ring of muscle. And while there isn't a mewl, there is a whine.

"Oh, that was nice, do that again for me." He says as he slowly pushes in about half way and then stops without fully seating himself. His legs are trembling, sweat is dripping from him, despite the cool air-conditioned room of the hotel. Deliberately withdrawing again and nearly pulling out Daryl starts to tease Loki, never pushing fully inside him but never simply pulling out either.

He doesn't know how long he can last because in teasing Loki, he was fucking teasing himself as well. But he grits his teeth as words fall from his lips again. "God of Mischief huh? If your brother could see you now, taking it up the arse from a fucking redneck. And fucking loving every second of it. If he could hear your cries and oh…was that a whimper?" He chuckles as he rewards that with a full slam inside, but then he withdraws immediately even though Loki's arse muscles clench and try to keep him inside. "Dirty fucker, think that tight little hole of yours will keep me inside, ain't nothing gonna keep me inside if I want to leave. Don't you know anything about humans God of Mischief?" And so Daryl continues, by turns insulting and egging Loki's responses on.

They take far longer than they should to the point there is suddenly a knock on the door. Loki freezes and Daryl pauses, waiting to see what will happen. Tom answers. "Yes?" It is wardrobe wanting to know when they can collect the costume. It's valuable to fans. "Ah, give me ten minutes, I had to take a phone call. Sorry." And then Daryl slams into Tom's arse with force and Tom groans and tightens around him.

"Back with me God of Mischief?" Daryl stays inside, feeling his cock throb as he waits for an answer. And he gets it. That dark beautiful head raises and those eyes glare at him in the mirror silently egging him on, practically ordering him to do his worst. And Norman feels Daryl almost take over as a grin of pleasure, a Daryl grin of pleasure crosses his face.

"Do your worst _primate_." And Daryl does. Snaking one hand up Loki's back he pushes on his neck, forcing him into obvious submission even as he pushes in to the hilt again, his cock is aching inside Loki's hot tunnel, he's squeezing Daryl mercilessly.

"You think you can top me from the bottom Loki? Huh? Fuckin' squeezin' me close like I'm your fuckin' lover? Think I'm gonna go gentle on you for that?" Daryl punctuates each question with a hard swift jab of his hips. On his last jab his cock skates across Loki's prostate and Daryl finds he wins the bet. Because what dropped out of his God of Mischief's mouth then was most definitely a mewl. He laughs as he starts to jab into Loki evenly now, just working them both relentlessly toward coming. "Guess I win that bet then huh?" He laughs even harder though it ends on a gasp as Loki squeezes his cock even harder if that were possible.

"Yes mortal, you win this round, but you can be sure I will be asking for a rematch, and I will have you kneel before me in unrestrained pleasure before I will even begin to be done with you." As Loki speaks he continues to squeeze Daryl until he's half afraid he's gonna come without any further movement.

Suddenly there is another knock at the door again. "Fuck." Daryl mutters softly as he goes to pull out. Loki stands so quickly his hands reaching back to grab Daryl's hips and keep him inside his body. Daryl jerks and groans.

"Don't you dare. You make me come." Tom's voice. Norman shakes his head as he listens to Tom apologise and say he'd had to take another call; he mentions a family problem. Then he says he'll bring the costume to them. And they're alone again. Tom standing now, naked except for Loki's coat and Norman fully dressed with his pants open. Norman's cock still lodged inside Tom's arse.

They stare at each other in the mirror, Norman doesn't know how much time passes while they do. And then he brings his arms up, one stroking through Loki's hair and encircling his throat, holding him close. The other drifts under the coat, by memory he skates his fingers over the marks he'd left on Tom's chest last night. "Anyone see these?" he asks in his regular voice. Tom nods. "Have any trouble?" He shakes his head this time. "Good then." And Norman shakes himself back into Daryl's mind. "You ready to come for me my sexy God of Mischief?" He questions in Daryl's drawl.

For the first time Norman can see Tom working for Loki, he feels him shudder in his arms and sees him close his eyes before he opens them as Loki, cold lifeless orbs stare at him in the mirror before Loki simply nods. What he does next slays Norman. He lets go of Norman's hips and puts both hands on the dresser. Then looking at Norman he lowers his head submissively and Norman sees his shoulders brace. "Fuck me mortal, make me bleed. I dare you."

Daryl slams Loki against the dresser, his hip bones push against Loki's backside, bruising him painfully. But Loki takes it. In fact he pushes back on a groan. Daryl's hand moves to the back of Loki's neck again, bracing him and holding him at the same time. His other hand reaches around Loki's hips and he grabs his hard cock. His hand is immediately slippery from the pre-come leaking copiously from it.

"Nice, someone's been likin' what I've been doin'." He is breathless as he fucks brutally toward his own orgasm. And as it rushes out from his soul Daryl's other hand pulls Loki's coat down and he clamps his jaw on one pale, pointed shoulder. And he bites. He makes Loki bleed. As he feels his teeth break skin he comes harder than he's ever come in his life. As either Norman or Daryl. And Norman feels Tom come over his hand as well.

"Fuck me!" He exclaims as he falls forward over Tom's back not caring if they mess up the coat with Tom's come. He's fucking exhausted. Tom and Loki have put him through his paces. He'll never admit it but he's sure he was just topped from the bottom. Deliberately smearing his face on Tom's bitten shoulder Norman knows he's getting blood on himself. He doesn't question why he wants Tom's blood on him.

Tom pushes and Norman immediately stands up. His hands grasp Tom's hips though gently now and he pulls himself out, grabbing the condom to make sure it comes out too. He removes it and ties it off and locating the bathroom he disposes of it in there. Coming out he sees Tom shrugging off the coat and putting it on the bed. "Did we get anything on it?" he asks. Tom shakes his head.

"No, it seems to be clean. I need a shower." He walks past Norman and moves into the bathroom himself. Norman doesn't know if he should stay or go. He has so many interviews he's sure he's missed some but he's never been anything but professional in all his years of coming here, surely he can be cut some slack just this once? He realises Tom is standing back in the bathroom doorway again watching him. "Do you have time to join me?" For only the second time Norman sees him uncertain. And Tom's uncertainty cures his own.

He smiles as he starts to undress. "I'll need to go up and change after." Is all he says as he bends down to unlace his boots. He pulls off his socks and pushes off his pants and boxer-briefs. Then he goes to unknot his tie, only to have Tom step forward and grab it.

"Next time, if we manage a next time, I want you in this." He pauses to look down at Norman in his own eyes and then he raises an eyebrow before continuing. "And nothing else Norman." Norman looks up at Tom.

"I could do that for you." But he continues to unknot it now and then as he tugs it off Tom's fingers undo his shirt buttons. They brush softly over his nipples and Norman feel's his cock jerk. "Down boy." He says as he feels Tom's move against his hip as well. Tom laughs.

"I hear that." He says as he turns and walks to the bathroom. Norman winces when he sees the blood on Tom's shoulder.

"I'll have to put something on that, its bleeding." He says as he follows Tom into the shower.

"That is what Loki ordered you to do." Tom says as he gestures Norman into the shower first.

"Pushy fucking bottom." Norman grumbles as he grabs the shampoo and squirts it into his hand. They manage to shower without going for each other again but its fucking hard. Watching Tom rinse off the stage make-up and shampoo his hair, Norman wants nothing more than to go back to bed with him and fuck the day away. But he's sure he's going to get in massive trouble from the suits for disappearing for so long. "Think I'll have to be sick." He says half to himself.

"Have I got you in trouble?" Tom asks as they get out and start to dry off. Then Norman puts a band-aid on Tom's shoulder, the bleeding has stopped however.

"Well, it's the first time I've been absent in all the fucking times I've been here, that outta count for something. But I doubt it. I'll be okay." He finds himself rolling his eyes at the apologies he's going to have to do. "What are you doing press-wise tonight?" He asks Tom.

He goes back in to the bedroom as he asks and grabs his boxer-briefs, stepping into them he then puts on his trousers. Tom is dressing now too as he says what his engagements are. "Fuck, you're as booked as I am." Tom laughs.

"Probably more so because I don't do many of these and this is a lot of press coverage in one weekend." Norman nods.

"True enough, some of us are headed to the bar tonight, to decompress, maybe run into you there?" He pauses shrugging into his shirt to look over at Tom. While he's not formally asking for a date, it's close to one.

Tom nods. "Sounds good actually, I uh." He stops and pauses looking at Norman and looking vaguely uncertain again as he bends and picks up Loki's costume and wig. He's back looking his usual pale, lean suave self. Making Norman feel nothing but disheveled. "If we stop by here first I could grab some things and maybe spend the night with you, but I have to be out at six am for a publicity meeting." He looks at Norman, holding Loki's clothes in his arms.

Norman nods around the pounding in his chest. He has never spent the night with a guy. But he wants to spend the night with this guy. "Yeah, sounds like a plan. I'll text you when we're in the bar yeah?" He finishes buttoning up his shirt and they walk to the door together. He stops with his back to it and reaches up for Tom who bends down easily. Their kiss is nothing like their Loki/Daryl encounter. It's warm and soft and intimate. Their tongues don't duel, they just slide around each other, almost like they're greeting each other. Tom's phone vibrating in his pocket stirs them.

Taking out his own Norman switches it back on again to see it filled with messages. Fuck. He opens the door and backs into the hall before nodding and without saying anything further heads toward the stairs and his own room. He undresses quickly and swears when he looks at his hair. But he's sure the publicists will love it. Running his fingers though it he curses when he realises he's left his tie in Tom's room. Fuck. He grabs another shirt and quickly exchanges it for his now sweaty one.

Shoving it in the laundry bag he toes off his boots and pulls his belt off before dropping his pants. Grabbing another pair he threads his belt through the loops and then taking up another tie he heads into the bathroom. Spraying on some more deodorant he does up his shirt buttons and then knots his tie. Stepping back he looks at himself. He thinks he'll pass. He doesn't bother running a brush through his hair. Back in the bedroom he puts on some more socks tossing the others in laundry as well and then sits down to put on and lace up his boots. Then he takes a breath and checks his schedule for where he's supposed to be.

As he's on his way out the door he calls his publicist. "Sorry, fucking stomach bug or something." He says as he gets in the lift.

##########

Hours later Norman is sitting in a bar with some cast mates and a couple of suits. He'd texted Tom to say they were here and has waited for him for the past half an hour. He keeps one ear on the conversation and his eyes roving around for Tom. Finally he sees him coming, with company. Norman smiles as he stands up. "Hey, good to see you guys again, pull up some stools. Everybody this is Tom and Jeremy, we met last night. Guys this is," Norman introduces first names only like Chris had done last night. Tom and Jeremy settle beside him and they drop into conversation. Norman and Tom and Jeremy talk, Andy joins them as does Lauren. Jeremy is drinking as are Norman and Tom though very few others are.

Slowly as time passes people move away like they had last night. Finally there are only Norman, Tom, Jeremy, Steven and Lauren left. Jeremy is a hell of a story-teller. He has them all in stitches over some stories. When he mentions the skiing place in Dubai Steven jumps on that and they're off talking about it. Shaking his head Norman realises for once he won't be leaving the party last.

From the not so subtle nudge he gets under the table from Tom he's not alone. He stands and says goodnight. Ignoring Steven and Lauren's shocked looks. "Guys, I've been fighting that fucking bug all day. Must've been something at lunch time." He pats his pockets making sure he's got everything and Tom stands too.

"You got it too man? Tom hasn't been well either." Jeremy says. Norman nods and looks at Tom.

"You have it too?" Tom nods. "Must be going around, good to see you again man, I'll call you when I'm in LA about shooting your hands." Norman pushes his stool into the table as he takes a step away. He pauses half a second when he sees the smile on Jeremy's face before he turns back to Steven and Lauren.

Alone in the lift Norman leans on the wall as does Tom. Back in Tom's room Norman waits while he grabs a couple of things and they take the stairs two floors up to his room. When he closes and locks the door behind him he sighs in relief. He sees Tom's shoulders relax as well. "What a fucking day. Loki fucked my brains out." He looks over to see Tom turn and snort at him.

"If that's the case why is it I'm the one who can't sit down comfortably?" Norman laughs as he walks toward the bed, falling face down on it.

"You fucking asked for it…Loki." He says with a smile. Tom snorts again.

"Yes well, the fact remains that I owe you a serious bottoming session….Daryl." Tom looks over his shoulder at Norman as he heads into the bathroom and closes the door. Norman shakes his head as he rolls over and sits up. He removes his boots and socks. And then standing he goes to unknot his tie. Then he pauses and looks at the bathroom door. Pursing his lips he quickly unbuttons his shirt and removes it, then his pants and boxer-briefs. Then he loosens his tie but doesn't remove it. He looks around the room and then with a grin he switches out the lights except the one by the bed. Grabbing his lube and condoms, he opens the balcony door and pushes back the curtains and goes outside.

The air is cool and he can smell the ocean as well as hear it. The balcony is waist-high and solid concrete. Putting the lube and condoms on the table Norman stands with his back to the balcony. Facing his room he spreads his arms out, leaning his palms flat on the railing. And standing there wearing nothing but his loosely knotted tie, he waits.

After a few minutes he closes his eyes the better to enjoy the night, he listens to the ocean as he breathes it in deeply. As a result he doesn't see Tom come out and stand there watching him. He doesn't see Tom stroking his cock to hardness while he just watches Norman relax and breathe. But he hears Tom's voice.

"Now that is a sight for sore eyes. A very inviting sight for sore eyes, might I add." Norman holds back a shiver at that voice sliding over his cooling skin. But he can't repress his cock's response. When he opens his eyes he sees Tom standing there already stroking his own cock he feels his jerk in answer to Tom's precise words.

"You did mention wanting me in nothing but a tie…?" He questions teasingly as he lifts a hand and pulls the tie, stretching it out, almost offering it to Tom like a leash. And why the fuck did that image come into his head?

"I most certainly did and I can see you've got supplies too. Have you prepared yourself as well?" Norman very nearly flushes in the darkness. He'd never even thought to do that. It was, fuck. Well, his cock liked the idea of preparing himself for Tom.

"No." He answers quietly, hand dropping the tie and going back to the balcony to rest. Tom looks over at him.

"You liked it when I did it for you, why would you think I wouldn't like you doing it in return?" He asks curiously. Norman shrugs. "An answer would be polite you know." Tom says wryly.

"I don't think I ever said I was polite now did I?" Norman answers with a bite in his voice. Fuck! What the fuck was wrong with him tonight? He was just doing something that Tom had mentioned he'd like, why was he so fucking defensive about it? He knew why of course, he was in danger of liking Tom, really liking him beyond an ordinary hook-up for the convention. Norman had never dated a man before. But he wanted to try it with Tom. Which was fucking stupid, they lived on different continents for fucks sake. Shaking his head Norman steps forward and picks up the lube. Just because he's never done this before, doesn't mean he can't.

He looks around the balcony, it's fairly closed in, all concrete and he can't hear or see anyone else around him. Going to the banana lounge he settles on it, shivering a little as his naked skin comes into contact with the cool plastic. Tom takes his place, leaning one hand back on the balcony naked. His other hand is still fisting his cock though he's not stroking it anymore. Norman can see him in the dim light coming from the single bedside light he'd left on. He's beautiful. Tall, lean, pale, chiseled, fine-boned and at the same time he's well-muscled, fit-looking and sculpted. His cheekbones are so sharp they could cut steel. Normal swallows as he watches Tom start to move his hand on his cock again when he sees he's watching him.

Slow and steady, up and down. He's performing for Norman, arousing him unbearably. "Fuck, you're hot." Norman says as he puts the backrest on the lounger up a little and leans back spreading his legs. Then feeling all kinds of stupid he opens the lube and squirts some on his fingers. Letting the tube drop down on the lounge between his spread thighs he takes his cock in his left hand and starts stroking it as he keeps eye contact with Tom.

As they look at each other Norman pushes two fingers inside himself, stretching his hole around them without any further preparation. He wants Tom's cock inside him sooner rather than later. Spreading his legs further, he pushes up. His hips angling and tilting so he can take his fingers as far as they'll go. He groans as he sees Tom's breath hitch when his hips move and Norman's own eyelids flutter in response. He can't help the smile that slides across his face.

"You like that Tom? Like watching me fuck myself on my own fingers?" He questions Tom breathlessly. Where the fuck this need to verbalise come from? Norman didn't even know he liked word sex until last night and now he was getting off on it as much as he could tell Tom was. He was watching Tom's cock jerk and pre-come bead on the tip when he spoke and thrust up with his hips again. Fuck that felt good. "I like you watching me Tom, gets me off when I see the look in your eyes, so fucking hot the look you get. Makes me wonder if you looked at Jeremy like that when you were fucking him as well. Though he doesn't seem like a bottom boy either. Did you fuck him Tom? Did you sink that fucking hot, hard cock I'm about to take up the arse into him too? Was it tight, did he make you mewl like you did for me today? Did you fuck Hawkeye, Loki?" Norman finishes breathing hard and fast now as Tom steps toward him, his hand flashes out and grabs a condom, teeth tear it open and he pushes it on his cock economically. His eyes never look at what he's doing.

They flick between Norman's own eyes and his fingers inside himself, prepping himself for Tom's cock. "Three fingers Norman, three fingers before you take my cock." Tom's voice is soft and husky and such a turn on with the precise way he speaks. Norman can't help himself. He groans loudly as he obeys Tom's order and pushes a third finger into himself.

"Fuck." He swears as his hips push up, greedily looking for more. "Need you in me now Tom, need your fucking hot cock inside me now. Fucking me until I can't feel anything but you." Norman is breathless almost in need now. His left hand stroking steadily on his own cock is slippery with pre-come. Feeling extra filthy Norman stops stroking himself and making sure Tom is looking at his eyes he raises his left hand and sucks a finger into his mouth, licking himself off it. Keeping eye contact he moans lewdly around his finger.

And it is enough to break Tom. Holding the condom he settles down, long legs kneeling on the lounge as his other hand pushes the backrest down so Norman is lying flat on the lounge, knees up, legs spread obscenely. "Beautiful." Tom says softly as he looks at Norman spread for him in wanton pleasure. "You're beautiful." He repeats himself before one hand grabs the tie now lying on Norman's stomach and the other pulls out his fingers. All the while he looks into Norman's eyes. And still looking he bends down and licks clean the fingers that had just been inside Norman's arse.

"Fuck." Norman says again. He figures he should just record himself saying the word and put it on repeat when he's with Tom its becoming such a frequent refrain. He watches Tom lick his fingers clean. It was one of the hottest fucking things he'd seen in his life. Only thing hotter would be if he was cleaning himself off them. And didn't that give him ideas? "Fuck me now." Norman orders, leaning up, hands reaching for Tom's shoulders and pulling him down. He both feels and hears a wicked chuckle against his chest as Tom's rubber-covered cock pushes against his slick entrance. Arching his hips Norman spreads himself as wide as he can while bearing down so Tom can enter him easily. "Fuck." He says again. "Fuck, you feel like home." Shaking his head to clear it of such twinky female shit Norman hooks an arm around Tom's shoulders and holds tight as he feels Tom bottom out in him.

Then looking up at Tom he smiles and clenches his arse around his cock as hard as he can. Tom's cock jerks in response and he hisses, fucking hisses down at Norman as he frowns. "Think you can top me from the bottom Norman?' His smile when it comes causes a shiver of need to race down Norman's spine. He feels, actually feels his balls draw up in need and he closes his eyes in mortification when he realises the whine he hears is from his own fucking throat. Tom chuckles as he rests on his hands, pushing up so his arms are straight. It has the added bonus of pushing his hips into Norman further causing them both to groan.

Leaning on one hand Tom moves the other to grab Norman's tie again and this time he continues to clasp it as he rests the hand holding it on the arm of the lounger. Then he leans down further, letting his shoulders support him as his mouth touches Norman's briefly in a toe curling, heat gathering kiss. "Fuck." Tom says this time as he pulls away. "You ready?" he asks as he rests his forehead on Norman's. He starts to move, just little jerks back and forth as he waits for Norman to answer him.

"Yeah, yeah man I'm ready. Beyond fucking ready. Fuck!" He ends as Tom suddenly pulls out and rams his cock into Norman's hole hard and fast and completely unexpectedly. He brushes Norman's prostate and Norman feels his toes curl again. His arches cramp but he is beyond caring about anything other than the way he is stretched around that cock that is causing him so much fucking pleasure it's not even funny. Tom's thrusts are slow now and even, studied, almost mechanical. But Norman isn't fooled. The look in his eyes is anything but.

It is hot and heavy and its promising nothing but pleasure. Tom's eyes watch him, they watch the pleasure Norman knows is showing on his face. He arches up to Tom, exposing his neck vulnerably, almost submissively though he's feeling anything but. Tom accepts his invitation and leans down meeting Norman's lips with his own. Norman moans into Tom's mouth shamelessly.

And then he reaches for Tom, clasping his shoulders tightly, hanging on like he'll never let go. Inside he's calling himself all sorts of fucking names but he still doesn't let go from the pleasure that Tom is causing to ripple through his body in waves. Who the hell knew that being fucked could or would feel like this? Eyes fluttering Norman lets his head fall back, lying flat on the lounge, arms now holding onto Tom's lats as he continues to look up into Tom's eyes.

They see everything, Norman thinks. See him as he truly is and they're not disgusted. Suddenly Norman arches up as Tom changes his angle, his hips twisting a bit before they bottom out in Norman's arse each time. It causes his cock to brush a tad more firmly on Norman's prostate and pleasure explodes out from it. He reaches up again for Tom. And he is there, mouth taking Norman's as his hands grab onto his taut shoulders and then his fingernails dig in, sliding harshly all the way down Tom's back to his arse where Norman spreads his legs as far as he can, causing his hips to ache with a pain that melds with his soon to be orgasmic pleasure.

Tom groans into Norman's mouth as his fingernails scratch down his back. "More." The word is gasped but Norman understands. Tom liked what he'd just done, he wanted more. So Norman lets himself go. Not caring about marks and photo op's and public appearances. His mouth moves from Tom's lips to his neck where he opens his jaw and just sucks. His fingers dig into Tom's arse, spreading his cheeks, exposing his own hole to the night air and Norman brings his right hand back, pushing his fingers into Tom's mouth even as he continues to suck and bite on his neck. Tom slicks up his fingers and he pulls them out, scooping up the saliva that falls out in the process.

Moaning at the taste of Tom that he licks up Norman pushes his hand back down and around to Tom's backside where he pushes two of them into Tom's arse without any warning.

"Jesus, you're…oh God." Is all Tom can say as Norman contorts himself to brush his fingers against Tom's own prostate. He is still loose from being fucked earlier today and this fact makes Norman groan. His balls draw up so tight they're painful before they suddenly explode as his orgasm finally releases.

His right hand pushes further into Tom's arse, his long middle finger searching for Tom's prostate even as he groans loudly as he thrashes through his own orgasm. His fingers flutter as he feels Tom clenching down on him. "Jesus. Fuck!" He feels Tom clench and then spasm around his fingers just as his middle one brushes Tom's prostate.

Allowing his own eyes to close Norman simply flows with his orgasm. The fingers of his right hand remaining inside Tom, pushed as far in as he can get while his left holds his arse tightly, fingers scraping the flesh over and over. And Tom is fucking him, hard and fast as he chases his own orgasm. Norman's neck arches and he feels Tom's mouth on him, lips opening and then sucking him in return.

Tom's orgasm when it rolls through him is hard and fast and nearly drags another out of Norman despite his flagging cock. When Tom stops moving he collapses on Norman with a soft oomph sound, causing Norman to lose his breath as he laughs tiredly. "Shit Tom, we're gonna fucking kill each other if we keep this up." Norman laughs again as he feels Tom chuckle as well.

"Yes, I'd say there is a very good chance of that happening actually. You have remarkable stamina for an old man." Norman stops breathing as he looks up at Tom.

"Fuck you, red-headed twink." He answers in return. As Tom pulls himself off Norman, holding onto the condom as he does so. Norman winces as Tom's not yet soft cock leaves his body. He felt empty now. Tom laughs outright at him as he kneels there on the lounge taking off the condom and tying it off.

"Come on then Mr. Grumpy Bum, let's get you to bed, you need your beauty sleep after all." He stands up on the lounge itself making himself even taller and then puts out a hand for Norman to pull him up as he steps back and off the lounge. Norman let's Tom pull him up, deliberately letting him take all his weight. From the look on Tom's face he knows it as well.

Taking their stash with them they move into the bedroom, Norman walking beyond to the bathroom to clean himself up before he comes back out to flop face down on the bed with a sigh. Tom laughs and straddles him before he can move. "Oh, now I like you in this position. Next time you bottom, I think I'm going to have to take you like this, I can see your glorious tattoos then as well as do this. He moves his legs down until they're between Norman's and then spreads them, which in turn spreads Norman's legs as well.

Norman finds himself moaning quietly even as he pushes his arse back, pushing just a little into Tom's cock as he feels it semi-erect against the crack of his arse. "Yes please." He says before he puts his arms under himself and pushes. He feels Tom's body trying to settle as he just pushes up, his arms are strong enough to lift them both. Then he's on his hands and knees with Tom behind him and he laughs. "Old man huh? Guess you'd better treat me nice then and go down on me, you owe me a blow job you know. Loki mewled after all."

Flipping himself around Norman pushes back and leaves Tom kneeling above him. Smiling, the guy is smiling obviously not offended thank fuck. He nods. "So I do Norman so I do. And to answer your questions about Jeremy from before yes, I fucked him and yes Loki fucked Hawkeye as well. It was a bet we made and he lost. He was not happy, but like you I made it worth his while. Though unlike you he did not get to repay the favour." Tom stops talking at just looks at Norman before he leans over and switches off the bedside light. "You're the only one I've ever wanted to fuck me you know, ever since I saw you on film." And then he moves to the other side of the bed and lies down.

Opening his mouth Norman nearly asks what film Tom had seen him in that had caused him to want to fuck him. But he closes it without asking. Maybe he will one day, but it's a predictable question right now and Norman hates being predictable. "So when to you head back to L.A.?" He asks instead.

"Hmm, ahh…Tuesday morning I think, then I fly back home on Thursday. You?" Tom settles his head against Norman's shoulder surprising the hell out of him, but he finds himself resting his own head on Tom's. He sniffs after a few seconds and smiles realising Tom has used his shampoo.

"Can drive back with us if you don't mind sharing a backseat with me and someone else." He makes the offer not expecting Tom to take him up on it but he surprises him by saying yes.

"That would be lovely, I'd enjoy the company I expect." Tom yawns and Norman doesn't say anything more, simply closing his eyes and drifting to sleep himself.

 


	3. Threesome

"Shit, I keep forgetting you smoke." Tom winces as Norman lights up a cigarette at the table they're all sitting at. They're taking a coffee and piss break on their way back to L.A. Norman laughs as does everyone else at the table except Jeremy. Somehow when Tom had found out their SUV seated seven Jeremy had ended up coming home with them as well.

Norman was glad on one hand as it meant he wasn't the only smoker since Steven had quit and uncomfortable on the other hand as it meant that he was sharing a vehicle with someone else whom Tom had fucked. It made him antsy. Jeremy wasn't laughing at Norman because he was lighting up as well. It had been a unanimous non-smoking vote in that everyone other than Norman and Jeremy had voted an emphatic 'no' to smoking in the vehicle.

"Fuckers." Norman grumbles as he lights up. Jeremy just lights up. They both inhale and exhale deeply and Tom watches them curiously before shaking his head.

"You both look like you're about to have an orgasm." He says with a smile. Norman narrows his eyes at him, watching him through his smoke as he exhales again.

"Yeah? And you'd know this because?" He says snidely. Jeremy chokes on his smoke and Norman looks lazily at him before he pounds his back. Andy looks at Norman and then over at Tom speculatively. Steven and Scott just laugh, not aware of the undercurrents. And Tom? Well Tom just smiles.

It's been a good trip so far. The other couple of people who Tom and Jeremy had replaced had begged off, needing to fly from San Diego to other commitments immediately. But Tom and Jeremy were a welcome addition to Andy, Steven and Scott. They fit right in actually as if they'd all been friends for years.

"Okay, back in the vehicle kiddies, my turn to drive." Steven says gleefully. Norman groaned.

"I need the Jesus strap, the Asian's driving!" Everyone laughed and Scott explained about it being a joke from season two of Walking Dead where Daryl had joked about an 'Asian driving' it was a running joke now.

"Yeah yeah, I'm as American as apple pie fuckhead, more than you anyway, I've lived here my whole life." Steven smiles at Norman and Norman flips him the bird. He'd enjoyed living in other countries thank you very much.

They're just beginning to drive through the outskirts of Los Angeles when Jeremy leans forward from the second back seat. "Hey Norman, when did you want to shoot my hands? Before you leave or another time? It's just that I leave for location in a week and I'll be gone a few months." Scott looks at Jeremy's hands as he speaks but doesn't say anything.

"Um, I fly out Wednesday, can we do it before then?" He pulls out his phone thinking of his commitments tomorrow. Jeremy looks at his schedule over his shoulder.

"Man you're packed solid tomorrow, what about tonight? You and Tom come for dinner, can you shoot 'em then? I've got lots of different lighting at my house." He leans back, fingers tapping on his thighs absentmindedly.

Norman raises an eyebrow at Tom who nods. "Yeah man, sounds good, why don't you wait while we check-in and then we'll dump our stuff and go over with you straight away? Okay with you?" Norman asks Tom.

"Absolutely fine with me." He turns to Jeremy. "You still at the same place?" Jeremy nods. "Cool, I'm going pack my bathers." Jeremy chuckles.

"Bathers, fucking Redcoat." Norman grouses and Jeremy laughs outright this time.

"You say that now Colonist, wait until I dunk the living shit out of you in the water." Tom growls and Norman adds his laughter to Jeremy's. And all of a sudden Norman realises he's comfortable being with Tom around Jeremy.

They all get out at the hotel and check-in as well as turn the car in. They hit Norman's room first and he throws his bags down, opening them to grab a suit before he pauses. "I've only got a proper swimsuit, you gonna have a problem with that?" He asks Jeremy.

"Why the fuck would I have a problem with you in a proper swimsuit?" He asks with a frown.

"Some people don't like 'em is all. But I swim all the time so I wear a proper one." Norman explains as he grabs it and a change of more casual clothes and flip-flops. He rolls everything up inside a sweatshirt and shoves it all in his backpack which already has his camera and he's ready to go. Jeremy has already said he'd supply the towels.

In Tom's room he does the same thing except he has a small satchel that he puts everything in and the next thing Norman knows they're in the lift on the way back down. They sit together in the taxi, him in the middle and twenty minutes later they're at Jeremy's house. It's an old half remodeled mansion. What Norman thinks is Art Deco style. "Nice, you renovating it all?"

"Yeah, my second job. Got a business, we buy, move in, remodel and flip and then we're on to the next project. Good thing is it works well around when I'm away on location and shit." He shows them around the first floor and looks in the fridge. "Okay, steak and salad okay for you guys?" He and Tom agree.

Tom speaks for the first time since they'd entered the house. "Mind if I show Norman your pool? Maybe we can get changed, or do you want a hand?" Jeremy makes a shooing motion and Tom gestures to the French doors off the kitchen and Norman walks through them.

"Fuck, this is fantastic, the light." Norman exclaims. It's a conservatory and its three stories high. He stares at Tom standing there with his satchel looking back at him. The light is just making him look like he's glowing. "Don't move." He says as he opens his backpack, he pulls out his rolled up clothes and flip-flops and then his camera and lets everything else fall to the ground. Stepping over it he brings the camera up, switching off the screen he focuses on Tom's collarbone and neck through the viewfinder, the way the light glances off it.

Taking several shots he backs away. "Take off your shirt." Stepping forward Norman takes the satchel off Tom's shoulder and Tom pulls his shirt up and over his head, now standing in low-riding jeans and shoes. He wears no jewellery other than a watch. "Watch off." Beyond raising an eyebrow at Norman's tone Tom obeys silently. Norman steps back, looking at Tom then around the room at the furniture and the light. His left hand rubs his chin as his right holds the camera. He looks up at Tom, catching his blue eyes staring back. "I never asked if you minded posing." He doesn't ask now either. Narrowing his eyes he steps forward and unbuttons Tom's jeans but leaves the zip up.

He looks up when he hears a faint groan. "It's okay, I'm not doing anything else, just need the button open for what I've got planned. Hands in your back pockets for me, head up. I'm not taking a face shot, you'll be anonymous. I want the marks showing."

"That's probably a good thing, much as I'd like to be with you, we're a guest in someone's home." Tom speaks as he looks down at Norman. Norman shakes his head for a second, coming back to himself.

"Yeah, sorry. I get caught up sometimes when I see something I want to make a memory of." He leans up though, taking a hard, fast and greedy kiss off Tom's lips and then stepping back he brings the camera back to his eye. He takes his time, experimenting with zooming in and the focus. And as he take his time he sees Tom's dick start to harden in his jeans until it suddenly peeks out the top of them. "Commando?" Norman asks rhetorically as he grins.

Thinking Tom needed a reward for being so patient with him he leaned down to give the tip of his cock a quick kiss. Tom however had other ideas, his hand moving quick as a snake to Norman's head and holding him there. Norman obliges and pulls the head of Tom's cock into his mouth, sucking strongly before he pushed against Tom's hand and pulled off him. "Don't get me started."

Tom sighs with regret as he looks at Norman. "Why not? You got me started." He says dryly as he palms his erection making Norman laugh.

Stepping back Norman tugs and repositions Tom where he wants him and again takes more shots. He works steadily and if some of those shots have Tom's hard cock sticking out of his jeans, well no one is going to know who it is, if anyone ever sees them anyway.

"So do I get a reward?" Tom asks with a smile that makes Norman's cock jerk in his jeans. He'd been wondering if he could convince Tom to get naked. He had such a fine body, Norman wanted to capture it all.

"For this?" Norman asks. Tom nods. "Not unless you're willing to get naked and let me take more shots." Norman says to Tom. He doesn't hold out hope so he gets a shock when Tom toes off his shoes and pulls down his zip, pushing his jeans down. He steps out of them and beds to pick them up and put them on one of the chairs scattered around the room.

He grins at Normans look. "So where do you want me?" Norman very nearly answers with his cock. He wanted Tom on his knees sucking him off right here and now. But he pulls himself together, as Tom said he was a guest in someone's home.

"Okay, so I'm not gonna show your face, you don't have any tattoos or scars that people are going to be able to use to identify you. So do you have any limits? What you don't want photographed or ways you won't pose?" He's got a theme running in the back of his head for his next show, if he can get what he wants he'll have the bulk of his shots done in this fucking room within the next hour.

"Haven't you realised yet I have no limits where you're concerned Norman?" Tom asks him softly and Norman looks over at him, standing there naked with his cock hard and sticking up in front of him. He is looking at Norman as if he's someone. Someone who matters.

Stepping forward Norman leans up for another kiss. This one softer, more intimate. His hands skate over Tom, touching, scraping as one of them still holds the camera. "Same goes yeah?" He says to Tom. Tom smiles at him and Norman can't help himself from snapping that picture as well. "Private collection that one." Tom blinks.

"You're shooting me for a showing?" He is hesitant.

"Body parts yes. No faces, nothing to hopefully identify people. Though Jeremy's hands…they're kind of distinctive so I don't know if I'm gonna be able to show them really."

"You can shoot something else if it strikes your fancy." Jeremy's voice comes to them from the other side of the room." They look over and Tom speaks.

"Exactly how long have you been standing there?"

Jeremy smiles. "Since way before you took off the jeans, hell of a show, watching you and watching Norman work. Two for the price of one."

Norman shakes his head with a grin. "So you're okay with posing then?"

Jeremy nods. "Yeah, I'm fine, want me naked too?" he tugs off his t-shirt before Norman can answer. He is tanned and his skin is flawless except for his hands that have numerous cuts, bruises and scars from his working with them all his life. Unlike Tom, he is also inked with a tattoo though only one. High on his left arm.

His chest is hairless but Norman thinks he remembers seeing hair there. "You wax your chest?" He's not a stranger to it, he's even seen it done to Flanery.

"Yeah, well no. Work does." Jeremy answers. "I kind of like having some hair you know?"

Norman nods. "I do, I fight against it myself. And this, I'd never get rid of this on myself either." He strokes a hand down Tom's happy trail. His chest is waxed as well. But his dark auburn trail is still there, starting at his navel and going down to his trimmed pubic hair on his groin.

Tom groans softly and pushes out against Norman's hand. "Tease."

Norman grins. "Now now, it's you who owes me a blow job remember?"

Jeremy laughs. "Seriously though I came in to say I was marinating the steaks for a few hours so did you want to swim for a bit or watch a movie or something?" Norman nods as does Tom.

It is Tom who answers. "I want to swim if you're finished with me?" He looks at Norman.

Shrugging Norman puts down his camera, "I can take more later." Tom nods and picks up his satchel and pulling out his swimsuit he steps into it and opens the conservatory door and walks out leaving Norman and Jeremy alone. After watching Tom dive into the pool Norman turns back to Jeremy

"Guess we're swimming." He walks over and bends down for his own clothing that he'd let fall earlier and takes up his own swimsuit.

"You can change in here man, I'll go get my own suit and towels." Jeremy turns and is gone and Norman does as he says, disrobing and putting on his own suit. He walks outside wearing only his sunglasses and flip-flops, he's not a fan of going barefoot anywhere unless he's at home or on the beach.

Getting to the pool Norman see's Tom swimming laps, he's taking his time and not paying attention to form. "Deep end is the other end." Tom calls out as Norman stops and looks at the pool. It has a freaking black bottom so he can't see shit.

"What the fuck?" He stands and stares at it. If he gets in there he'll feel like he's Jonah being swallowed by the whale. Or like a person is a skeezy horror movie being devoured by the creature.

"It took some getting used to man, you have no idea." Jeremy drops towels on the loungers in the shade. "Just one sec, this should help you, Tom is the only one who has never needed these." Jeremy walks to the bar and ducks down behind it and then Norman see's lights in the pool come on. He can now see the stairs and the graduation of depth, the deep end and the shallow end clearly.

"Fucking retarded." He mutters as Jeremy comes back.

"That it is, but believe it or not, it's a huge fucking selling point, we're already getting offers because we're restorers, we try to restore to the 'former glory' of the place. Ergo we don't change too much. And this creepy thing is apparently popular around here." Jeremy looks at him. "You don't have to get in."

Norman shakes his head. "I'm good now, don't feel like the F grade horror movie's next victim." With that he walks out of his flip-flops and down the steps into the cool water, dropping his sunglasses on the side before he half dives into the water and sinks to the bottom. He feels a splash and knows that Jeremy has entered the water behind him.

When he rises Norman sees Tom treading water down the deep end several feet away. Tom opens his mouth to speak but is suddenly dragged under the water. Norman's heart stutters before Jeremy surfaces next to Tom laughing and wiping water off his face. Norman laughs as well. He's only known Tom a matter of days and he already knows it's a difficult thing to catch him off guard in any way.

Then he feels his own legs yanked out from under him. He'd been laughing so hard he hadn't seen the pale blur of Tom swimming up to him underwater and tackling him. Letting himself go under Norman feel's Tom's hand palming his cock before he pulls them to the surface. Norman rises up still laughing.

"Fucker's, both of you." He says mildly. Jeremy laughs and sinks below the surface. Norman rolls his eyes as Tom does the same. "Children." He mutters just before Tom's ears are submerged. Arching up and back Norman does a backstroke and sinks beneath the water out of their reach. When his hands feel the steps he leans on them, reclining in the water, rocking with the waves Tom and Jeremy are creating with their underwater battle.

They come toward him as they surface and look at him as they paddle forward. Norman feels his balls draw up at the look on both their faces. But they don't do anything.

Jeremy drops back and Tom comes to recline beside him. "Jeremy raised a valid point just before." He says conversationally.

Norman swallows as he looks at them both. He fucking knows they're double teaming him, he fucking knows it. But until he knows what they want he can't do a thing about it.

"Yeah?" He answers not saying anything further.

"Hmm, yes.' Tom doesn't continue, waiting for Norman to query further but Norman is not going that route. If Tom thinks he's gonna bottom for them he has another thing coming. Norman deliberately stretches though, giving them both a show. No reason he can't let them see what they're missing.

"I'm kind of hungry, you got anything quick to eat?" Norman ignores Tom and looks at Jeremy. Making like he's ignoring them and whatever the fuck they're doing.

"Yeah man sure. Put a tray together, it's in the fridge." Norman is up and out of the pool before Tom can think to grab him. He grabs a towel and slings it around his neck letting the water stream off him as he saunters back into the house. He stops at the French doors and gives his body a cursory rub down before hitching the towel around his waist. He makes sure he bends over at the waist giving Tom and Jeremy a good look at his arse before he heads inside.

He's leaning against the bench eating an olive having bypassed the pickled onions thank you very much when they wander in. They've both dried off and are just in their swim suits. Tom walks straight up to him and leans down nipping the olive from his fingers, his tongue making a foray over them in the process.

"Dirty fucker." Norman says mildly as his fingers flex on Tom's tongue.

"Yes he is." Jeremy answers for him.

Taking the initiative from whatever Tom and Jeremy had planned before Norman skates a hand down Tom's back, resting it on the swell of is butt, he looks at him as he speaks. "I've been thinking about dinner." Tom looks at him as does Jeremy.

"What about dinner have you changed your mind?" Jeremy asks. Norman shakes his head.

"No not at all, but Tom and I, we're guests in your home, it seem fitting that we thank you in some way for your hospitality," Norman hears Tom inhale sharply beside him but doesn't look at him. "And I'm thinking that Tom and I have sweet tooth's, it would be our pleasure to have you for dessert." Tom flat-out groans this time and Norman flicks a glance at him and grins at the look of arousal on his face. He flicks his other hand over Tom's swimsuit, palms his cock before he moves back to pick up a piece of marinated tomato and popping it in his mouth.

"I don't bottom. He," Jeremy points at Tom, "Won a bet, that's why he's the only person to have my arse in twenty years man."

"Understood, it was about the same time for me too actually and I was his first, just so we're fully aware of our situations." Norman mentions that deliberately not wanting any secrets between them if they do this. From Tom's hitch in breathing he'd not told Jeremy he'd bottomed. Interesting and something to talk about later. "But if you've got toys, we can use those on you, use our mouths, our hands and whatever else floats your kink boat." He pauses again to eat another piece of tomato. "So how about it, you want to be dessert? I promise I've got an appetite for it, or should I say you? Especially if I photograph you."

"It works you up doesn't it? Turns you on? Arouses you?" Tom speaks for the first time since Norman's proposal.

"Uh huh, especially if I'm already turned on by the subject." Normans answers readily. He strokes his hand over Tom's cock again, it's hard and Tom pushes his hips back against Norman's palm on a groan.

"Dessert huh?" Jeremy asks. "Does some of that dessert include watching?" He sounds nothing but amenable and Norman knows it's just a matter of hammering out their details.

"Could do, what would you want to watch specifically?" He turns as Tom pushes on a shoulder and slides in behind him so he's leaning on Tom, not the counter. It's his turn to moan as Tom leans in and kisses the side of his neck over the mark he'd made a few nights ago out on his balcony. He'd caught all manner of hell for it from his wardrobe people though his collared shirts hid the mark without any trouble unless he'd unknotted a couple of buttons as he'd done one day.

Twitter had been abuzz ever since making him by turns chuckle, laugh and wince in horror at what some people wrote. A couple of people however had come uncomfortably close to the truth which surprised him. Tom had had the same trouble he knew.

"Fucking each other?" Jeremy questions and Norman shakes his head before Tom can answer.

"Anything but that man." He doesn't elaborate on his refusal and Tom doesn't refute him, in fact from the gentle squeeze his fingers give his hips he thinks Tom is glad he'd said no.

Jeremy shrugs. "Blow jobs and rimming then." He turns to the platter of food and takes it with him back outside again. "Grab some drinks from the fridge, I'll take a Corona."

Norman reaches up for Tom, hands pulling on his neck. Tom leans down his lips opening over the other side of Norman's neck as he kisses and sucks on the flesh there. "Thank you." He says softly as he lays a final wet open-mouthed kiss on Norman's neck. His hands skating across Norman's cock in return.

"Well, I said no for me but you're welcome, more than welcome. I don't mind playing, but I like to keep some things private no matter what people say about me." Tom nods.

"Me too actually, you want a Corona too?" Norman nods as he walks back through the conservatory and grabs his camera before he steps outside again.

He sits at the table and starts picking at the food Jeremy had put together. Dude ate well. He looks at the light, raising his sunglasses to sit on his head as Tom comes out and hands him his beer. He sits beside him, pushing his chair close. Norman smiles at him. "So do either of you have any limits with posing for me then?" He questions tapping his camera. He's itching to get some specific shots of them.

Jeremy shakes his head. "No, but if you're going to do anything sexual I'd prefer not to be identified. I'm not in the closet, but I'm not exactly freeballing that I swing both ways either." He answers bluntly. Norman nods.

"Got it. I'll do your hands and some other stuff. I'll check with you when I decide what I want to show if anything. You'll need to sign a release if I do. So you'll get approval. But I'm careful. I have to be." Jeremy nods.

"Fine with me man. Tom trusts you and I trust Tom." He drinks his beer and looks at Tom before continuing. "You," Jeremy points his beer at Tom. "Rim him, he sucks your cock." Norman nods as his cock jerks and begins to fill at the thought of Tom's tongue fucking him.

"You cannot help yourself can you? You just need to put me in debasing situations, as if I'd mind rimming Norman's arse. I look forward to it actually." Tom chuckles as he turns to Norman who is frowning. "He's never forgiven me for winning the bet and getting to fuck him. He keeps trying to get one up one me." Norman laughs but he's slightly uncomfortable.

"Problem I should know about?" He asks mildly. They both shake their heads.

"No, Tom's right I'm still pissed, I truly don't like bottoming you know?" Norman nods. A few days ago he would have agreed with Jeremy wholeheartedly. Now, he was a convert. As long as Tom was doing the topping that is.

"We still good to go ahead with what we discussed then?" Norman won't mind if Jeremy changes his mind, he's going home with Tom either way.

"Yeah, yeah. We're good, I expect a hell of a good time for feeding you though, my marinated steak is superior." Tom laughs and agrees that it is. Norman picks up his camera and fiddles with it before he takes a couple of candid pictures. Then he listens to Tom and Jeremy talk and leans forward quietly, moves Jeremy's hands on his beer bottle and takes a couple of shots. He takes off his sunglasses and has Jeremy hold them as well, all the while working quietly as he and Tom talk to each other. Jeremy is good enough that he just let's Norman manipulate his hands how and where he wants them as he continues to talk.

Leaning back after a bit Norman takes a longer look at Jeremy then he takes his left hand and raises it to his neck, posing it, pushing Jeremy's head back a little, making it look like Jeremy is stroking himself. He takes a couple of those shots and then steps back frowning as he looks Jeremy over. The man was prime. And he was half hard. Norman smiles thinking he wasn't the only one affected by his manipulations.

Stepping forward he puts his camera down. "Can you stretch for me like this but stay in your chair? Yeah, that's it but point your toes. And turn your head like this so I we can't see your face. Yeah yeah, hold that for a sec." Norman picks up his camera again as Jeremy obediently poses. When he's taken several of those shots he thanks Jeremy. "Thanks man, I really appreciate you letting me do this. I think I got some great stuff."

"No worries, you were easy to work with, not like some photographers." Norman snorts knowing full well what Jeremy is talking about. While he has good relationships with most photographers, probably because he's one himself, there are some true diva's out there. Tom agrees and Norman's attention turns to him. He's sitting back, relaxed and comfortable.

Norman takes up his camera and takes a shot of him just as he looks over at Norman himself with a smile. Norman grins back at him and then steps away from the table and takes a couple of distance shots of Tom and Jeremy together.

"Hey man, you want me to take a couple of shots of the two of you?" Jeremy asks as he puts his bottle down. Norman looks at Tom who nods.

"That'd be cool, thanks." He hands over his camera after putting on the auto-focus and shows Jeremy where the shutter is and explains it's a two-press, the first press focuses it, the second takes the shot. He goes and sits on the arm of Tom's chair and swings an arm around his shoulders, Tom reciprocates by putting an arm around his waist. Jeremy takes a couple of shots and just as he passes the camera back Tom yanks on Norman's waist and he plops from the arm of the chair down into his lap where Tom pulls him down further, kissing him senseless.

Moaning into the kiss Norman cards a hand through Tom's short hair and tugs on it, arching Tom's neck so he can push his tongue further down Tom's throat. Tom moans this time as his hands move to play with Norman's nipples and he arches into the touch before he knows where he is. Fuck, Tom was never going to stop playing with them he thought. And he and his nipples loved it.

"Fuck." He breaks away, his forehead resting on Tom's as he breathes harshly with Tom, their breath mingling as they calm themselves down together. Though Norman can feel Tom's cock is not calming down.

"Yeah, not while I'm around remember, so stop fucking teasing me." Jeremy answers Norman's spoken epithet.

Tom huffs a laugh. "Green is such a pretty colour on you though Jere." Jeremy narrows his eyes at Tom.

"Rare steak right Hiddles?" Tom snorts.

"Oh very well then, I do most humbly apologise for giving you a show that was not on the list for tonight's festivities." Tom makes a circular motion from his forehead as if he's bowing and Norman flat-out laughs at them. But he stays on Tom's lap. He's trying not to question how comfortable he feels there so he does his best to ignore his inner voice shouting at him and calling him a pussy and a pansy.

"Not rare steak then…Hiddles?" Norman questions Tom.

Tom mock frowns up at him then looks over at Jeremy. "Now see what you've done. And no, I like my steak dead, not bleeding on the plate." He answers Norman after berating Jeremy. Norman laughs and Jeremy joins him. And so they talk, swear and tease the evening away. Norman leans a lot about Tom as well as Jeremy and he relaxes with them as he hasn't relaxed with anyone he's not related to in a long time.

When Jeremy goes to the grill they follow him and continue talking. It's only as they eat and clean-up that the mood changes, become anticipatory. Jeremy stands in the kitchen and looks at them both. "So where do you want me?" He questions them. They'd all changed into sweatpants when it got dark, none of them were wearing anything else other than flip-flops. It wasn't a cool night.

Tom jerks his head at the conservatory and Jeremy turns and walks through the archway. Norman and Tom follow. Norman looks inside, Jeremy is standing in the middle of the room, sweatpants hanging low off his hips as his hands rest on them. Norman looks at him, really looks at him. The guy is stunning he has to admit, not long and lean like Tom or with overly broad shoulders like him. He was sturdy, strong arms but equally strong legs. And his hands were works of art.

"Lube?" Norman questions casually.

"Drawer of the sideboard." Jeremy answers and Tom crosses for it. He chuckles and pulls out a dildo as well.

"Oh nice, bring that too." Norman says. "Lying on the chaise I think, we can be on either side of you then." Jeremy looks at the chaise and walks to it, reclining and resting his arms behind his head.

Norman feels Tom come up behind him, his arms sliding around his waist holding the lube and the dildo. "I'd really like to see you fuck yourself with something like this and jerk off at the same time." He whispers quietly and Norman can't help moaning as he leans back on Tom's chest. He moves his neck to the side allowing Tom to lean down and kiss it wetly up to his ear. His hands slide to Tom's and he takes the lube as he reluctantly steps forward.

He walks to Jeremy and kneels down. He's fighting for himself, he needs to be calm do this right. He hasn't had more than one partner at the same time for years. And granted it's not a regular type of threesome that he'd indulged in when he was younger but there was still a third person he needed to look out for.

Swooping in as Tom moves to Jeremy's other side and kneels down Norman takes Jeremy's lips. His tongue flicks out and over them lewdly before he just sucks on them and pushes his tongue into Jeremy's mouth. One of Jeremy's hands moves from his own head to the back of Norman's fisting in his knotty hair and pulling so he can change the angle and deepen the kiss.

Hearing Tom groan Norman reaches out blindly and pulls him in as well. He sees Tom's tongue start to lick and bite at Jeremy's neck and Jeremy breaks away on a moan, neck arching back, exposing himself to Norman as well. Norman leans down and starts to kiss and lick at Jeremy's neck as well.

One of his hands starts to play with Jeremy's nipple on his side and he can see Tom's sexy, long and nimble fingers playing with Jeremy's other one. He starts to kiss down Jeremy's neck, sucking and biting as he goes but not leaving any marks he hopes. He has no wish to mark anyone other than the body kneeling opposite him.

His mouth latches onto Jeremy's nipple and Norman sucks strongly, he sees Tom mirroring him. He brings up one of his hands and reaches over Jeremy for Tom, when Tom looks over he points down and starts to slide his hand down Jeremy's torso, his fingers trailing and scraping his body lightly. Tom follows his lead and together working as a team they both reach for Jeremy's cock at the same time.

Unconsciously they mirror each other in their touches, stroking Jeremy's jerking cock lightly up and down. Norman looks over at Tom to see him looking back. Fuck he wants Tom, wants to fuck him right here and now over Jeremy's writhing body. Closing his eyes Norman searches for calm, he needs to be calm to get through this. His most base urge might want to perform but he himself didn't want to share Tom in that way at all. He glances up and Jeremy to see his eyes are closed. He's resting a hand on Norman's shoulder the other on Tom's.

Starting to kiss and lick down Jeremy's stomach Norman lets his saliva streak Jeremy's body as he goes, leaving a wet glistening trail in his wake. As he gets to Jeremy's hipbone he opens his mouth a little more and nips him sharply though not enough to leave any lasting mark.

"Fuck!" Jeremy jerks up, his eyes open as he looks between them. He draws Tom in for a kiss this time and Norman opens his mouth over Jeremy's cock smiling around it as he jerks and a muffled moan leaves Jeremy and enters Tom's mouth. He sucks lightly again letting his saliva drip out of his mouth, it coats Jeremy's cock and drips down onto his balls. Norman tugs on them lightly, letting his fingers slip and slide over them.

Then he opens the lube and squirts some on his fingers as he continues to suck lightly on Jeremy's cock, kind of nursing on it, keeping him on edge but not moving him toward an orgasm. He was also letting Tom slowly kiss Jeremy into a bleeding mess of arousal. Pulling lightly on Jeremy's leg closest to him Norman pulls it until it's hanging off the chaise and resting on the floor.

Moving down further he leans in to Jeremy, inhaling the scent that drifts to him now. Strong and acerbic it is nevertheless an arousing scent. Norman licks and sucks at Jeremy's balls now as his lubed finger presses lightly against Jeremy's hole. He rubs tiny circles there, not pressing in any way. Like he and Tom, Jeremy didn't bottom. Norman has no idea what if any anal play he does so he goes slowly.

Circling over and over. He's waiting for a sign, a word or any type of indication that Jeremy wants more. It comes in the form of Jeremy's rosette pushing out for him the next time he circles it lightly. Norman smiles and slowly pushes his finger inside. He feels Jeremy opens slowly for him and he closes his eyes at the heat he finds there. Circling his finger inside Jeremy, Norman searches for his prostate.

When he finds it Jeremy arches off the chaise again and Tom pulls away on a laugh. Norman feels a hand pushing his hair back and he glances up to be caught by Tom's mercurial eyes. He blinks slowly coming back to himself and Tom moves closer. Norman looks down as he withdraws his finger from Jeremy and then pushes two inside him carefully.

Tom's hand pulls on Norman's hair and he raises his head again finding his lips caught on Tom's. Their kiss is messy and sloppy. Norman fancies he can taste Jeremy on Tom's lips and moans wanting to do nothing more than wipe it away with his own.

"Fuck, you two are fucking sexy…." Jeremy trails off head falling back down and his hands raise up to grab the back of the chaise and suddenly Norman feels him push down on his fingers.

"Oh, you want to be fucked after all do you man?" He questions sarcastically. He pulls out his fingers and opens the lube putting more on his fingers and this time he pushes three straight back in, twisting and turning them, stretching Jeremy's rosette. It has turned a wonderful dark purple colour, much like his unattended leaking cock. "Think I can make you come just by arse fucking you with my fingers Jeremy, I bet I can. In fact I think that's exactly what I should do. Make you fucking explode with no touch other than my fingers up your arse and Tom kissing you." Norman jerks his head at Tom and he heeds his order, sliding back up to Jeremy and taking his mouth before he can say anything further.

"Now that's a sight, Hawkeye and Loki, tongue fucking each other into oblivion. All we need is Tom Cruise and we'd have a movie marathon." Norman chuckles at his joke before he leans down and blows lightly on Jeremy's cock. It jumps and twitches for him, pre-come seeping from it without pause. He pulls his fingers out and pushes them back in again, stretching them and rubbing his own cock as he watches Jeremy suck him in, his arse is clenching down on him, trying to draw him in further, milking him.

"Oh yeah, you like this don't you Jeremy, like having someone take you apart with their fingers in your arse? And you like…this." Norman says as his middle finger insistently pushes and prods at Jeremy's prostate. "Gonna shoot for me? Nice and long? You shoot Jeremy or do you just ooze when you come? I bet you're a shooter. Be nice if you shoot so hard you splash some on my boy there so I can lick it off him. Then I'll suck him for you while you watch. Just like you want. Gonna come for me Jeremy?"

As Norman speaks his fingers are pressing into Jeremy, He pulls out his little finger and just pushes the other three into Jeremy's arse, by turns hard and fast and then slow and languid. He has no rhythm in his thrusts, wanting to keep Jeremy off centre, to derail him even more. Norman wants him melting in arousal as he comes. And talking about Jeremy coming does the job.

He's a shooter and like Norman asked for he shot so hard he splashed Tom in the process. "Nice, very nice. I approve. And even better I get to lick it off. Get down here now." He says to Tom as he pulls his fingers out of Jeremy. He goes to lick them but a hiss from Tom stops him. He looks at him in surprise only to see Tom shake his head. Shrugging Norman wipes them on his thigh and then when Tom manages to get to the bottom of the chaise he is on him, pushing his long body up on the chaise so Tom is reclining on Jeremy and his mouth is over Tom's cock sucking him harshly.

Already erect and weeping Tom moans loudly as Norman sucks him down. His mouth is hot and wet and Norman sucks strongly wanting to taste Tom in his mouth. As soon as he'd tasted him Norman wanted, needed Tom's come. He needs to steep himself in Tom until he smells nothing but Tom. His hands stroke and fondle Tom's balls, one index finger pushes underneath them and he flicks Tom's hole making him jump.

"Norman, you shite!" Norman huffs a laugh around his mouthful of Tom's cock.

"Sorry baby, I'm not into shit games." He answers with a laugh deliberately misunderstanding Tom's words.

"You fucker." Tom swears at him even as he moans again. Norman looks up at him. God he was beautiful, spread out for him, all pale skin and auburn hair, his eyes fluttering in pleasure. And underneath him a tanned body, tanned hands cupping his shoulders, supporting him and hazel eyes watching him go down on Tom. Drinking in their joint pleasure.

Closing his eyes Norman focuses on the cock in his mouth, strong, long and thick. Hard but covered in the softest skin, feeling naughty he pulls up slowly keeping up the suction and nips the head, just sinking his teeth in enough for Tom to feel it.

"You fucker." Tom swears at him again as he flinches and his eyes open.

Laughing Norman pulls off for a second, leaning up for a hard tongue twining kiss with Tom before pulling away. "You have quite the potty mouth tonight Hiddles, I think some trashy Yank is rubbing off on you." He wiggles his eyebrows feeling even more playful and finishes with "Literally." As he rubs his cock on Tom's shin.

Before Tom can curse him or answer in any way Norman sucks him back down. As Tom's cock hits the back of his throat he swallows and then as Tom groans he relaxes his throat and Tom slides on down.

"Fuck man." Jeremy says as he watches. Norman flicks him a glance and then looks at Tom as he sucks steadily, his tongue slides over the underside of Tom's cock taking all the way down his throat.

"Norman, please." Tom is nearly incoherent, his hands grasp Norman's hair, fisting in it. His hips jerk but otherwise he doesn't move them. And as Norman swallows and answers Tom with a hmmm sound Tom explodes down his throat.

Norman swallows it all. His own cock is still hard an aching in need now. He slowly pulls off Tom and looks down at himself. Before he can put a hand on himself Jeremy speaks.

"No, Tom has to rim you, I'll suck you while he does, least I can do for that show. I've already come twice." He pushes on Tom and Tom moves slowly, still coming down from his own orgasm. Norman sees more come on Jeremy's body. Jeremy moves Tom down to the end of the chaise and motions for Norman to move up. He slides past Tom stopping to kiss him thoroughly along the way.

"Oh God, I can taste myself." Tom moans as he kisses Norman back.

"Gonna taste me soon." Norman answers as he moves past Tom. He kneels and Jeremy turns around so they're in a classic sixty-nine position. Then Norman feels Tom behind him, pushing slightly on his thighs to spread them and then he feels heated breath on his arse.

"I'm looking forward to it immensely." Tom answers him. "Spread for me beautiful." Norman leans forward, resting on his hands now. He feels a light teasing touch on his cock and he groans closing his eyes to Jeremy's filling cock directly below him.

And then Tom licks him, long and slow over his rosette. "Fuuccckkkk." Norman draws the word out even as his hole flexes and he moves back, searching for Tom's tongue. He hears an evil chuckle behind him.

"Now now, I think I'm going to have to punish you for the use of foul language. You really have been a bad influence on me you know Norman." Before Norman can answer him Tom's tongue is back. His hands come to Norman's cheeks and pull them apart obscenely and Tom murmurs softly. "There you are, my pretty rose, wink for me now. Oh yes," He moans softly and rewards Norman with a kiss directly on his hole. Norman feels his skin tingling and flushing, he'd not meant to flex for Tom, but his words had inflamed him and he couldn't help preening for the man, he was playing him like a fucking banjo.

"Fucking fucker." But Norman's moan of pleasure as Tom kisses and licks at his hole belies his words. Norman could feel Jeremy touching his cock and then wet heat surrounds him and he moans again.

"Oh Jeremy he likes that, keep doing whatever it is." Tom speaks and Norman inhales to swear again but exhales in pleasure, words bleeding from his mind in a haze of pleasure. His arms and legs are trembling, a fine trembling that has his toes curling his arches aching and all the hair on his body standing on end. Tom is taking him apart a lick at a fucking time.

And when he comes he flexes and he feels Tom's tongue fuck right into him, tasting him in the most intimate of places. Fuck. The man was going to kill him with pleasure. He fucking knew it.

"Can't," He can't finish his sentence his arms giving out on him. But Tom catches him, holding him up long enough for Jeremy to move out from underneath him and then Tom lowers him to the chaise, stretching him out on his side comfortably. He feels soft cool hands stroke his hair off his face and he closes his eyes.

But he doesn't sleep.

"Man, you really like him don't you?" Jeremy's voice.

"Yes, you know I do, you've teased me about him often enough." Tom's voice. What is he talking about, who does Tom like?

"Was he telling the truth before about you bottoming?" Jeremy's voice again.

"Yes, he was, we switch." Tom's voice. Was Tom talking about him? Did Tom like him? Norman is still too exhausted to take part in the conversation and some part of him knows that the conversation wouldn't be happening if he wasn't seemingly unconscious anyway.

"And you really told him that you'd never bottomed before at all?" Jeremy's voice.

"Yes, I told him. I told him everything." Tom's voice, low almost whispered now.

"You told him you've had a crush on him since seeing him in…" Jeremy is cut-off before he can say the movie must to Norman's disappointment.

"I didn't mention the name of the movie and he didn't ask." Tom's voice, slightly louder but still soft.

"Huh, I wonder why not?" Jeremy's voice.

"If I had to guess I'd say because I expected him to ask. If I know one thing about him it's that he hates predictability, in himself more than anything." Wow, Tom had picked up on that after knowing him for not even a week. Man was smart. And if he was so smart what the fuck was he doing hanging around with himself Norman wondered.

Norman hears them move away and bottles clink faintly, they've moved to the kitchen. He waits several more minutes before standing and walking in to join them. He leans down and kisses the top of Tom's head and steals his beer for a sip before giving it back and sitting down in the chair beside him.

Jeremy smiles at them both. "Thanks guys, you gave me a hell of a time. You can stay if you want but it ain't gonna insult me if you say no either." He smiles at them both and Norman laughs as Tom swears mildly at him.

"Call us a cab man." Norman stands and moves back to the conservatory for his clothes. He dresses in the sweatpants he'd put on after swimming and pulls a t-shirt over his head followed by the cardigan he'd packed. He stuffs his boots in his backpack along with his jeans and camera and other stuff he'd brought along and slips into his flip-flops. Tom is dressing as well. Norman watches him carefully.

"So how long have you had a crush on me then?" He asks Tom out of the blue. Jeremy is on the phone in the other room unable to hear. He's watching Tom carefully and he sees his long slender fingers stutter in folding his jeans.

"For nearly fifteen years." Tom answers him softly.

Norman is unable to answer as Jeremy comes back in. They finish packing and make small talk. They're comfortable with each other. Norman doesn't want to fuck Jeremy but he thinks if Tom wants he'd be happy to take part in something else like tonight again sometime.

They both kiss Jeremy goodbye and he has shut the door on them before they've finished getting into the cab. Norman shakes his head. In the back of the cab he slides his hand over to Tom's and just touches it, not clasping it, just touching the side. After several minutes Tom's hand turns and clasps his own entwining their fingers together.

Back at the hotel they go up to Norman's room and he grabs his things and they go to Tom's room. Norman checks out in the morning, Tom the day after. Norman calls reception and tells them to direct any calls to Tom's room.

"That's gonna get the rumour mill going." He says as he hangs up the phone.

"I'm okay with it if you are." Is all Tom answers. They undress together and shower without talking further. When they're drying off Norman starts speaking.

"Was in bed one night several years ago, we'd had a bad storm, it was cold. I was watching TV, channel surfing and I stopped on this channel showing this fucking weird black comedy shit. I was half laughing at it, not really paying attention you know?" He stops talking and looks at Tom waiting for him to acknowledge him which he does with a frowning nod. "And then out of nowhere this tall gangly geeky redheaded guy came on the screen. I was riveted man, riveted. You had no idea what to do with that female bitch who kept after you and I laughed my arse off every single time you were onscreen. I bought the series because you were in it."

Norman stops talking and looks at Tom, "It's not fifteen years, not even close but it's not just since Loki either. I wanted you to know that." He steps up to Tom and standing up on his toes he kisses him.

Softly, slowly, intimately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The TV show Norman speaks about to Tom is called Suburban Shootout and it premiered on US screens in March 2006.


	4. On Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, Tom visits Norman on location and Daryl and Loki have some fun as well.

Norman showers off his day and is eating a light dinner when his phone rings. He smiles as he sees the caller ID. "Hey you." He greets warmly. "It's been a while. How've you been?" He finishes eating and holding the phone between his ear and shoulder he cleans his plate.

"Busy and hectic, but I finally have a little free time." The voice pauses for a few seconds and Norman doesn't say anything until he's cleaned and set his few dishes on the draining board.

"Yeah? You got anything planned for your free time?" There is a teasing tone in his voice. Over the last months he's discovered the power of flirting and humour with this man as he's discovered it with no other.

"Ah, well yes. There is this really hot artist-actor that I've fornicated with. I thought I'd make a booty call on him if he's amenable, I'm especially keen to see him in his work clothes as he's seen me in mine." Tom's voice is teasing in return. Norman grins to himself.

"Sounds like you've got a plan then. When are you flying to see him?" He asks as he moves to the table where he has a notepad. He takes up a pen ready to write Tom's flight information.

"Flight 209, arrives in Atlanta at fifteen hundred hours on Thursday." Tom rattles it off along with the gate number. Norman winces.

"Fuck, I've got an afternoon shoot I can't pick you up. I'll organise a car to bring you here. We've got a service for visiting friends and family." He makes a note to do that and tells Tom where he'll leave a key for him.

Their conversation continues with them catching each other up on their lives. Norman laughs over Tom's discussing his siblings and Tom laughs at Norman's most recent convention antics. He'd taken to looking him up on YouTube to see what fans had posted which by turns made Norman laugh or cringe depending on the footage.

Norman made sure to always check out Tom's appearances at shows etcetera to see if he did any dancing. They'd been talking about going dancing together for a while but hadn't managed to see each other since Los Angeles. "Maybe we can go dancing in Atlanta?" Tom questions. Norman thinks about it.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll look into it." By that he means he'll look for a gay club they can dance openly in.

"I look forward to it, and you." Tom's voice lowers and Norman smiles feeling a shiver run down his back.

"Your voice is like liquid sex Thomas." He grins at Tom's sputter. He'd read that line somewhere and had waited to use it on Tom.

"Thomas?" Tom's voice comes back dryly.

"I know you don't use it, I like it though. A nickname within a name. Kind of." Norman finishes with a smile in his voice. He grabs his cigarettes and takes them outside shutting the door behind him. He sits down and lights up taking a deep drag.

"Smoking is bad for you, you know Marcus." Norman huffs out a laugh, smoke settling lazily around his head in the still and humid air.

"I can live with Marcus, Thomas. Hey, you seen Jeremy lately?" He asks as he inhales again blowing out smoke rings.

"No, he's still on location. Why?" Tom queries.

"I sent him some stills of what I'm looking to show, he's texted that he got them but I haven't received his contract back or anything. I've got yours here for you to look at when you arrive." Norman continues to smoke as he and Tom talk. They talk about anything and everything and time passes.

Eventually he yawns and Tom hears him.

"You need sleep beautiful." He laughs at Norman's automatic grumble at being called beautiful.

"Yeah what-the-fuck-ever." Norman answers. They say goodbye and Norman presses end. But he doesn't go inside. He sits smoking still and staring at the world around him.

Eventually he finishes smoking and taking his phone and cigarettes he heads back inside. He puts his phone on to charge and then cleans his teeth and settles between his sheets. They're cool on his naked flesh. Norman drifts off to sleep on a smile thinking that in two night's time he won't be alone in his bed.

Thursday arrives and Norman picks up his clutter. He changes the sheets on his bed though the cleaning woman had only just done them. Looking around he moves to his dresser and clears out a drawer for Tom. He'd be staying a week, he didn't need to live out of a suitcase the entire time. Leaving the drawer open so Tom could see it was empty he moved to his closet. He doesn't have much that hangs but he moves it to the side leaving space for Tom there too if he has stuff that needs hanging.

Heading in to work Norman can't stop the anticipation that is buzzing inside him. He will be seeing Tom when he gets home this evening. He'd stocked the kitchen so they had plenty to eat. And he'd had the Triumph serviced so they could ride it, not his newer bike the Yamaha. The Triumph had a pillion seat. They could ride together or separate, either way they were covered.

Talking to one of the Grips Norman gets the name of a couple of clubs that he and Tom should be able to dance at as well if they decide to go dancing. Looks like their week is covered, provided the schedule doesn't change and he's given a heavy shooting week. At present after today he's got four half days of shoots, afternoon ones which is fantastic and no convention this weekend.

As they go through their day Norman is constantly checking his phone. When Andy asks him why he just says he's expecting someone. While he doesn't keep his sexuality a secret this will be the first time he's ever had a guy he's fucking visit him on location. And Norman already knew it was a first for Tom as well. He smiles as he thinks of how else he's been a first for Tom.

Shooting his third scene of the day he feels his phone vibrate a text message against his thigh. When the director yells cut he takes it out and snorts at the text. _'Landed & I'll Mrs. Reedus you Marcus, see if I don't.'_ Grinning like a loon Norman types back a response.

 _'Ilookfoward to it mrs Reedus.'_  He's still grinning as he puts his phone away making sure it can't be seen by the camera. He's never forgotten someone tweeting him about it a few years ago. When he'd checked the scene they'd mentioned he could see his phone outlined in his pocket. Ever since then he endeavoured to keep it out of sight of the cameras. That had been embarrassing. More so because none of the editors had caught it, but still.

Hours later Norman climbs into his jeep. He's exhausted. They'd changed the fucking schedule so he'd had a longer shoot, but the flip side was he now had four of the next seven days off. Though he was working on Friday night. Fuck.

On the way home though he cheers himself up. It's late, Tom would no doubt be asleep but he'd be there. Norman had gotten another text message stating he was at the house and settling in. Shutting off his jeep Norman is walking up his back steps when he stops and stares. His back porch light is on, and he can tell there is a light on in his kitchen.

Shaking his head, he pushes away the emotion threatening to batter at him. Anyone else would have done the same for him. Getting inside he sees the light over the stove on. And a note sitting on the stove itself. Dropping his backpack on a chair he goes to read it. _Hey you,_ he reads, _I've left a mixed omelette in the fridge, all you have to do is heat the pan and pour it in. I tried to stay up but I couldn't. But don't be afraid to wake me. L, Thomas._

Grinning at the L Norman opens the fridge and takes out the mixed omelette. He can see meat and vegetables in it. Putting the pan on to heat he takes a beer out of the fridge and drinks half of it while he waits for his omelette pan to heat and then he pours in the omelette and starts to get undressed.

Throwing his dirty clothes haphazardly into the laundry room he sees there are some other clothes of Tom's in there already. It makes him grin. Then he puts his boots in the lounge and walks dirty and naked back to the kitchen to finish his beer while his omelette cooks. Taking a glass of juice this time along with his cigarettes and cooked omelette he moves to the porch and eats outside.

Having one last cigarette for the night Norman takes his dishes back inside, he washes everything and puts it away and then heads down the hall to his room. He deliberately doesn't look at the bed as he moves quietly to the bathroom. Closing the door softly he turns on the light. Showering off Daryl make-up and fake dirt and grime Norman allows anticipation to heat his blood.

Thomas had said it was okay to wake him. He hoped he meant that. Slapping some conditioner through his hair Norman rinses it out and switches off the shower. Stepping out he dries off and remembering Tom doesn't smoke he cleans his teeth and uses some mouthwash. Then he turns off the light and opens the door to his dark and quiet bedroom. The air conditioner is muted, the hum barely noticeable. In a couple more months it won't even be needed.

Moving softly to the side of the bed Norman looks down. Tom is spread over it, arms and legs splayed almost like a starfish. Grinning Norman lets his eyes wander. That pale skin, unmarked now because his bites and bruises have faded away to nothing. Well, that wasn't right. And if he remembered and he really did, Tom liked the marks he'd put on him last time. Grabbing the lube that was conveniently now on his bedside table instead of in the drawer where he'd left it Norman kneels on the bed between Tom's spread thighs.

Letting the lube drop to the bed he slides the tips of his fingers up Tom's legs, starting at his ankles and moving up, pausing a few seconds at the back of his knees and them swirling them up through the hair on his thighs. All the while working toward his ultimate prize. That sexy dark cavern hiding between Tom's legs. He wanted in there in the worst way.

Hunching down Norman leans into Tom, smelling him as he continues to stroke his skin, he's gliding his fingers softly over his backside now. Firm, taut and unblemished, it has no freckles or moles on it, unlike his. Feeling Tom's skin shiver under his touch Norman smiles, he was waking up. Knowing from the towel in the bathroom that Tom had showered Norman moves down slowly.

Inhaling Tom's scent in his most erotic of places he smiles when he realises Tom has used his soap again. Then taking Tom's backside in his palms he pushes the cheeks apart. A faint groan answers this move along with a soft movement of Tom moving his hips, spreading himself more for Norman.

Settling in Norman lowers himself to his stomach, his legs hanging off the bed, his cock is erect and rubs firmly on his bedding making him groan himself. Then he licks, slowly and carefully from Tom's perineum up to his hole where he stabs his tongue softly before he begins to repeat himself. Slowly. Taking his time, making their pleasure build together, soft and fluid, nothing hard and fast for their first time back together.

It is only when Tom begins to push back on Norman's tongue that he focuses on flicking and stabbing at Tom's rosebud entrance. Opening him, loosening him, making him want more. Finally when Tom's own hands come back to take the cheeks of his arse and pull them apart further for Norman he moves his hands away and grabs the lube, putting some on his cock he pulls away and before Tom can move or even protest he is pushing his cock inside. Slow and steady.

Tom pushes himself back on Norman's cock steadily and they both groan together as Norman slides inside, his hips coming to rest on Tom's fingers where they're still spreading his cheeks apart. No words are spoken between them as Norman strokes his fingers down Tom's back now and into his hair where he pushes Tom gently into the bed.

Then he lays over Tom, putting his weight down on him. Spreading his own legs he spreads Tom's and begins to fuck him. Sliding in and out steadily. Building them both to orgasm without rush. Almost getting to know each other again. Pushing his hands over Tom's body, Norman strokes them down his arms to his hands where Tom twines their fingers together.

And somehow that is the signal for them to focus on coming. Beginning to thrust a little faster Norman tilts his hips each time he bottoms out in Tom and Tom moans for him long and low. Fuck the man was sex personified. Pushing against Tom's prostate Norman focuses on making Tom come without a touch.

He loves taking Tom apart so he comes without a single touch on his long thick cock that Norman's own arse clenches in anticipation of taking. He can't wait to take Tom's cock inside himself. He's been craving it since they were last together.

Feeling his balls tighten Norman focuses on pushing Tom's prostate with every thrust, sliding his own cock over it, making Tom buck beneath his weight. And just as he thinks Tom's not going to come he feels his arse clench down on his own cock. Rolling his eyes in pleasure Norman pushes his forehead between Tom's now sweating shoulder blades and follows him to orgasm, emptying his cock inside the tightest arse he's ever had the pleasure of fucking. And, "Fuck!" He swears pulling out quickly. "Shit! Sorry!" He swears again, jumping off the bed and standing to the side as he looks down at Tom.

"Fuck, I didn't mean to hurt you Thomas." Scrubbing both hands through his hair Norman then rests them on his hips as Tom rolls onto his side and looks up at him with a frown Well, he figures he's frowning. He can't really see him. Before he can reach for the bedside light, Tom does it for him and soft light illuminates the room along with Tom. Norman feasts his eyes. "I've missed you." He says honestly.

"Well if that's the case why did you just jump off my arse like a scalded cat on steroids?" Tom asks drily.

"Forgot to use a rubber." Norman answers him, looking at his eyes, waiting for the anger he thinks he deserves.

"I know, I'm clean, you're the only man I've ever let fuck me, remember? And I've never in my life fucked anyone without one." Tom pauses and looks up at Norman. "Do you have something to tell me Marcus?" He questions softly.

"What? No! Fuck!" Norman exclaims. He drops to his knees and pushes into Tom's arms as he's moved to the side of the bed. "Never, I've never fucked a man without one before. Never either." He answers Tom. "I'm clean, don't even fuck women without them now, haven't for years." He winds his arms around Tom's lean waist, pleased when Tom's wind around his shoulders in return without hesitation.

"Then I'd say what you need to apologise for is leaving me half-finished and ejaculating over my arse so it's all sticky now. Wouldn't you?" Tom asks with a smile. Norman snorts a laugh.

"Yeah, the arse you've just wiped all over my clean sheets. I think we're good enough now Thomas. I'm right fuckin' sorry I came all over your lily-white arse instead of inside though, can't wait to do it again." Norman slips into Daryl's voice deliberately as he answers Tom's question.

Letting go of Norman, Tom lays back on the bed with a laugh. "Oh yes human, most definitely, though Daryl, you do owe Loki a fuck, remember?" He says in Loki's voice.

"Ain't forgot." Daryl answers as he climbs back up on the bed, straddling Tom.

"But you'll have to wait until I'm back in costume, I figure I should be able to sneak away in it on Friday, got a night shoot." Norman says as he leans down over Tom. His hands take Tom's wrists and hold him in place as he hovers there, looking down at the blue-green eyes twinkling up at him. "Missed you." He finally says again what he's been wanting to say since he'd walked in the door.

Tom's gaze warms. "I missed you too." He leans up and Norman leans down and kisses him, their tongues entwine and duel lazily, no rush, no early calls, no press conferences. Just them being together. Slowly Norman becomes aware of Tom's cock hardening against his backside where he's straddling Tom.

Without breaking the kiss he lets go of one hand, sliding it across the sheets looking for the lube he'd dropped before. As he locates it he pulls it back toward him and grabs hold of it. Still kissing Tom softly he opens it and squeezes some onto his fingers. Capping the tube he drops it on the bed again and resituating himself Norman leans over Tom, resting his weight on his left hand as they continue to kiss.

Then he slides the fingers of his right hand back and down his crack to his own entrance where he pushes one in. Tom breathes in his groan as Norman pushes a finger inside himself. Breaking away slightly he rests his forehead on Tom's and they look at each other. Just breathing each other in.

"You are so beautiful, I love watching you in your pleasure, you have no idea how much." Tom says softly to him. Norman closes his eyes against Tom's words. "No, don't close your eyes, I want to watch you give yourself pleasure." Tom speaks again, his hands stroking up and over Norman's shoulders. "That's it, look at me now, look at how much watching you turns me on." Tom speaks again, softly, not breaking the mood they've got.

"Fuck, the things you fucking say." Norman groans breathlessly as he inserts a second finger into himself. "Make me want. Want you fuck me Thomas. Fuck me hard." Norman says to him as he manages to keep eye contact even though it's instinct to close his eyes as he rides his own fingers. He can feel his cock rising as blood fills it. It jerks as Tom speaks, giving him more pleasure. "Fuck yes, touch me." Norman says this time as he feels one of Tom's hands take his cock in hand.

"Oh I'll touch you beautiful. I'm going to fuck you through this mattress and beyond, you'll feel me for days after I've gone. And Marcus?" Tom doesn't speak again until Norman looks at him, focuses on him. "I want you do to the same to me."

"You dirty fucker." Norman answers him again. Tom laughs.

"Yes I am, but only for you." Norman huffs a laugh that ends in a groan as he pushes a third finger inside himself.

"Fuck, that feels good, need you now though." He pulls his fingers out and grabs Tom's hardened cock. Then he guides it into his own hole. Bare as the day it was born. It feels amazing. Hot, throbbing and just plain good. "Fuck." Norman says again as he slowly sinks down on Tom's cock. "You feel like home." He says without thought.

"So do you, Marcus. So do you." Tom answers him. Shaking his head Norman pushes up now, sitting astride Tom as his cock finally bottoms out inside Norman. He shudders at it scrapes across his prostate.

"Ride me now boy." Tom says to Norman with a grin that can only be described as wicked as he leans back on the bed and puts his hands behind his head. Looking for all the world like he's lying on the beach soaking up the sun.

"Boy?" Norman questions him with a raised brow.

"Should I have said 'old man' then?" Tom says with a grin. Norman narrows his eyes now until he is squinting at Tom.

"Old man huh?" He moves slowly, rotating his hips thankful he can do that without any trouble after the yoga he's started taking. Tom's eyes roll back in his head and his neck arches as Norman does this and clenches down on him at the same time. "Guess you like to be fucked by old men then don't you…pup?" He says after pausing for a few seconds to think of a suitable baby type word for Tom that wasn't baby.

"Pup?" It's Tom's turn to question now.

"Hmm?" Norman answers being deliberately vague. He is concentrating on the feel of Tom's cock inside him. He feels fantastic. Having him hot and throbbing inside him now only made Norman realise how much he'd missed it to begin with.

"Why am I the pup?" Tom asks breathlessly, his hands move to Norman's hips, fingers digging in on an unintended groan as Norman rotates his hips again. "God that feels amazing, don't stop." He continues forgetting about Norman calling him a pup.

Norman grins down at Tom, "You like that huh? Maybe you should take up yoga too Thomas?" He asks as he rotates his hips again slightly faster now. Tom is right though, it feels amazing.

"Maybe I should Marcus, maybe I should." All of a sudden Tom leans up and latches his mouth onto one of Norman's nipples, biting and sucking strongly.

"Fuck, you fucker!" Norman exclaims as he simply shoots. The throbbing of Tom inside him followed by the spreading feeling of heat tells him Tom has come as well. Wrapping his arms around Tom's shoulders Norman allows himself to be pulled back down as Tom lets go of his nipple and lies down, bringing Norman with him. "Fucker." Norman grumbles again as Tom nuzzles into his neck, kissing and licking him lightly.

At his words he feels Tom smile against his throat as he then sucks lightly on Norman's throat, over his pulse point.

"It's been too long, I couldn't wait." Tom eventually speaks as he continues to kiss and lick Norman's neck.

Rolling off Tom and lying on his back beside him Norman looks over at him looking back in the soft light of the lamp. "You haven't been with anyone else since me?" He questions. Neither of them had made any commitment of monogamy.

"No, actually I haven't." Tom answers rolling on his side and propping up his head. He looks at Norman steadily. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Shaking his head Norman rolls on his side as well, He winces when he feels come sliding between his arse cheeks. "No, I haven't either. And," He breaks off shaking his head. "No I haven't either. I know we didn't make any commitment with each other, I just didn't want to, to be honest." He finishes.

"I know we didn't and I haven't wanted to either. I'm okay with us doing this, seeing other people or not. But," Tom stops speaking as his other hand moves to Norman's chin and grasps it firmly. "You fuck no one else without a rubber Norman Mark Reedus, do you understand me?" Norman feels irritation flare in him but pushes it away. It was a valid point and he had been around the block more times than he cared to admit.

Leaning in he kisses Tom's chin and then pulling back he looks at Tom. "I understand but Thomas, same goes." He watches Tom looking at him. Then after several moments he nods.

Leaning back he switches off the bedside light and the room is dark again. Norman slides his hand forward until he is touching Tom and then Tom lifts his hand and slides in under it, closer and closer until he has somehow managed to snuggle his head under Norman's chin. Smiling Norman hooks his arm around Tom's waist and slides into sleep.

##########

Friday night as he's finished filming Norman manages to get away in his stage make-up and costume. He drives home not sure what to expect. What he and Tom had done at the convention defied anything Norman had done before. He'd never even come close. How the fuck they were going to do something similar with him in his Daryl get-up he didn't know.

But a deal was a deal.

Walking up the back steps Norman sees Tom lying on the chaise lounge reading in the light from the table. He stops and stares for a few seconds before he mentally rolls his eyes and begins. "Well well, God of Mischief likes to read trashy filth who would've thought?" He questions slipping into Daryl's strident and irritated drawl.

Tom glances over and his jaw drops. Norman almost smiles at his shock nearly breaking character but manages not to at the last minute.

Swallowing audibly Tom puts the book down and sits up, standing quickly after. Norman sees his shoulders go back and his spine straighten, Loki slides to the forefront like a well-oiled piece of machinery.

"There's my redneck, I was beginning to think you'd weaselled out of our deal. Welching seems just the sort of thing a Redneck would do." The sarcasm in his voice flips all of Norman's buttons. His cock stirs and begins to push against Daryl's baggy pants.

"Yeah, you ain't seen what any redneck's capable of boy. You want this arse, you gotta fuckin' earn it." He says. Loki's eyebrow raises tauntingly. Oh fuck.

"I, the God of Mischief have to 'earn' your arse? I'm sorry puny human but that is simply not the case. If I want your arse, I will take it, whether you want me to or not." Oh double fuck. Norman feels his balls draw up and his cock jerk again, fully erect and pushing now against Daryl's pants. He can feel a damp spot rubbing the head of his cock. He was going to have to wash the pants himself before he returned them.

"Ain't puny." Daryl answers nothing else as he stands and folds his arms across his chest making sure to flex his biceps as he does so. Challenging Loki to prove he was. He watches Loki step forward, his arms clasped behind his back.

"Oh? Going to make me work for your arse are you human? Tell me you are? I find myself wanting to work for your particular arse like I've never worked for another in my long and very satisfied life." It takes Daryl a few seconds to remember Loki is over a thousand years old.

"Yeah God of Mischief? How many STD's you pick up in your long life then? Or do God's not catch them at all? Bet they don't, fuckin' figures." He can see humour dancing in Tom's eyes before Loki's come back and fucked if he doesn't see humour in Loki's as well.

"Your assumption would be correct human, we God's do not suffer from sexually transmitted diseases, I mean really, there do need to be some perks to the job after all." Daryl snorts and shakes his head. He avoids Loki's meandering closer and moves to lean against the balcony, pushing a hip against it, giving the God of Mischief his back. Well, his arse really.

If he was game enough to try for it.

And suddenly there is heat against him, wrapping around him and teeth latch sharply onto his neck even as a hand pushes into his hair and yanks back. The hand slips right out again because of the greased up texture from the make-up and hair people.

"Fuck, I wanted to get my hands in Daryl's hair." Tom's voice.

"Sorry Thomas." Norman answers him with a small laugh. Tom laughs back.

"Guess it's only fair, you couldn't manhandle Loki's either." And then Loki is back.

"Look at you human, I bet you've not had a bath for days, maybe weeks. And somehow I'm supposed to fuck you? You smell like those that you kill."

Daryl huffs a laugh as his head falls back when Loki's hand moves from his hair to wrap a long narrow palm around his neck and squeeze lightly. "Thought you were supposed to be a warrior? Even a God of Mischief should know you smell like your enemy so they don't see you comin'." He laughs as the hand around his neck drops to his shirt and undoes the buttons.

It dips inside and starts playing with his nipples wringing a moan from him. "Fucker." Norman's voice comes back for a second before he shifts back to Daryl.

"If you're gonna fuck me God of Mischief, fuckin' get to it, ain't got all day." Daryl says irritably. "Got chores." Loki snorts in his ear even as teeth come back again and nip at him.

"I'll take all the time I need human, you will be fucked and you will writhe on my cock in nothing but pleasure before I am done with you. Inside, now!" Loki swings him around and pushes him toward the doorway. Daryl goes willingly.

Inside he stops and unlaces and removes his boots and socks and then stands, waiting for Loki to take his sweet-arse time in getting inside.

"Excellent, good and practical of you, kitchen now. I've had quite the hankering to see you spread out over that fine bench since I first saw it." Daryl walks toward the kitchen unbuckling his belt as he goes. When he's in there he leans over the bench and lets his pants drop, he's not wearing any underwear. Stepping out of them he flattens himself over the bench with his hips hanging off it.

"Think you can make me come Loki? I fuckin' dare you." He says mutinously before he puts his hands back and spreads his arse cheeks for Loki to fuck him.

"Fuck, Norman. Fuck." Tom's voice is soft and aroused. And then like a chameleon Loki is back.

"Now that is how I should be treated, anticipating my needs. I do so like that in a human. I shall have to think on a reward." And then Loki's cool fingers skate over his hole and Daryl feels it dilate in pleasure. Fucking traitorous thing. "Oh, your pretty hole wants me, I can feel it practically opening wide and begging for me to fuck it. But I don't know if I should, I don't have anything with me."

"Don't matter." Daryl says. "I got it ready before I came back, knew you'd want it, knew you wouldn't be able to help from fucking yourself a redneck while you were visiting." He spreads himself further, feeling like the most massive slut, but he was only doing what Loki had done for him. And so like he had asked Loki also asked.

"And was it me you were preparing yourself for human, or would anyone have done?" Those fingers test his statement and push into his well prepared and lubed entrance with a groan from the God of Mischief himself.

"Was you, well mainly. There is this hot redheaded English actor dude I've been ballin' he would've done too." Daryl swears at the sharp slap that lands on his buttocks, quickly followed by another. "Fucker, just fucking fuck me already." And then he feels it.

The hot, hard pressure of Loki's cock pushing slowly and inexorably inside him. His eyes roll back in his head as it skates across his prostate on the very first thrust.

"Fuck." He says on an indrawn breath as Loki finally seats himself fully inside his arse.

"Not yet human, but you soon will be." Loki whispers in his ear as he leans down, his arms sliding Daryl's shirt up his back, exposing it to his gaze. "These tattoos of yours, they're really quite remarkable you know, literally fine art that is inked into your skin, you're a canvas." Loki's mouth slides over the tattoos on Daryl's back, kissing each one and licking at them before he opens his mouth down low to the right of the bottom one and begins to bite and suck.

"Fuck!" Daryl does indeed writhe on Loki's cock as he feels those fucking sharp teeth very nearly draw blood. His hands scrabble at the bench but they're too slick with sweat to get any purchase. So he uses his hips for traction and begins to push back onto Loki's cock as it's seated inside him, fucking himself on it.

Loki pulls himself of Daryl's flesh with a harsh scrape of his teeth and Daryl moans as he presses a finger to the large black bruise that is forming on his side. "Fucker." He grumbles.

Laughing lightly Loki flicks the bruise making Daryl flinch, "You have no idea human, no idea." He smacks Daryl's backside again making him jump and inadvertently clench down on Loki's cock. Loki moans for him. And Daryl preens.

"Oh my. Was that a moan? Are you going to mewl for me again as well God of Mischief?" Daryl asks as Loki pulls out and slams his cock back in again. Daryl retaliates by clenching on him the moment he's fully seated inside him.

And Loki moans again. Daryl's grin is feral now. "Oh, someone likes to be held all tight now don't they? You gonna fill me up and then clean me out when you've finished? Fuck me with your long fucking tongue Loki, drag yourself out of my hole and swallow me all down?" Daryl hisses as Loki smacks him again but it doesn't stop his mouth, he's so turned on nothing but a gag is going to stop him running his mouth tonight.

"I know you like tasting me, the way you moan and groan, you moan like a professional cocksucker Loki. Did you know that? Has anyone ever told you that before? I bet they haven't, I bet no one has dared to tell Loki, God of Mischief that he moans like a professional, so hot and bothered and fucking dirty for it, you love cock don't you Loki? Love to fuck it and you love to suck it."

Daryl grunts as Loki withdraws fully and pulls him up and around nearly tearing the sleeveless shirt he's still wearing unbuttoned. His eyes catch Loki's blue-green ones, they're spitting fire while Daryl just grins at him. And Loki steps back. "Think you can top me, a God, from the bottom Redneck? I don't think so. On your knees, suck my cock. Now!" the last word is nearly yelled.

Moving forward Norman winces as one of his knees cracks. And Tom speaks. "Stop, let's take this to the bedroom, you have old man bones after all." He snorts as Norman can't help himself from flicking a hand out and slapping his thigh. But he does get to his feet.

"Thanks, bad knee and bad shoulder. Can't be as playful as I'd like." He says no more and feels Tom slide a hand down his back to palm a butt cheek as they walk together to the bedroom.

In the bedroom Norman feels Daryl slide back into place. "Hands and knees on the bed now human, suck my cock. We'll see who sounds like a whore." Daryl swallows and does as he's told, getting on his hands and knees facing the side of the bed. Loki stands before him and strips the rest of his clothes off, his pale skin gleams in the low light of the bedside light, his eyes glint down at Daryl.

"Bring me that beautiful cock God of Mischief, let me show you how a fuckin' redneck sucks." He says as Loki steps forward and brushes his dripping cock across Daryl's lips. Swiping his tongue out Daryl licks Loki's pre-come off his lips. And he waits for Loki to bring it back to him.

Smiling Loki takes one more step forward bringing him directly into contact with Daryl and Daryl's mouth opens to receive him. Opening his throat he swallow Loki straight down to the root, his nose being tickled by Loki's short bristly pubic hairs. Swallowing he looks up at Loki to see him staring at him, eyes nearly glowing with heat. And when Daryl swallows Loki throws his head back and very nearly bellows at the ceiling.

Pulling off, Daryl laughs, "Gonna fuck me again Loki? Fuck my hole, it wants you back inside it again, you feel fucking amazing when I clench down on you. The way you jerk and try to push that little bit more inside me when I hold you tight, love you closer?" Kneeling up Daryl lets himself fall back on the bed, "C'mon God of Mischief, come over here and fuck me now, make me feel you so much I can't sit down tomorrow."

Feeling nothing but hot and turned on beyond belief Daryl spreads his legs and hooks his arms under his knees, opening himself wide for Loki to fuck him hard and fast. He watches as Loki kneels on the bed and moves toward him. Then he gets the shock of his life as Loki bends down and swipes his tongue across Daryl's relaxed and wide open hole. "Fuck!" He exclaims as Loki laughs at him.

"What, did you think a God wouldn't lower himself to rim a mortal? That is where you are wrong human, this God? Well he loves rimming." And so saying Loki leaned down and began to rim Daryl, his tongue snaking out and pushing right into Daryl's hole, then pulling back and sliding around and around it until Daryl felt it opening on its own, begging for more.

He vaguely hears a high-pitched keening sound but it takes him several moments to realise its coming from his mouth. "Fuck, gonna come." He feels a hand grab hold of the base of his cock and squeeze at the same time his balls are taken in hand and yanked on none too gently. "Fuck!" He says again in protest. A laugh is his only answer.

Then he opens his eyes as he feels movement and sees Loki looming over him as he reaches under their pillows, he grabs the lube and looking down at Daryl he grins hotly.

"I want to be rough." Is all he says however and Daryl knows he's making sure he can be by re-lubricating him again. He nods and stretches his arms above his head now as Loki's hips are holding his legs apart.

"Can't wait, bet you don't make me mewl though Loki, not like I made you mewl." Loki's eyes narrow even as his fingers push inside Daryl, spreading easily and making sure he's nice and slippery. Daryl watches them come out only to be sucked into Loki's own mouth.

"Fuck, you're sexy." The words slip out in Norman's voice before he can stop himself.

"Back at you beautiful." Tom's voice answers before he caps the lube and then lines his cock up, his hands pushing on Daryl's knees, spreading him as much as possible. And then he slams his cock home. Hard.

"By all of Asgard, I Loki, will make you mewl redneck human." Daryl feels his eyes literally roll in his head as Loki's voice slithers over his nerve endings like dry ice. All sinuous and smoking and smooth.

"Bring it Little Green Man." He bites out breathlessly as his hands brace on the head-board and he pushes back on Loki's own hips every time he thrusts, he knows he's bruising himself but he wants those marks on him when Tom has gone, to know he'd been here at all.

Looking at the chest now littered with bites and bruises he realises he wants to be like that when Tom leaves as well. Marked. Owned. But for now, Daryl needs to not mewl. Or else he'll never hear the end of it.

"Little Green Man? That's all you've got redneck? I'm disappointed in you. So very disappointed." Daryl retaliates by squeezing down on Loki's cock. Maybe it's the yoga Norman's taken up but for some reason him doing this seems to have more of an effect now.

Groaning Loki's rhythm stutters and then picks up again. And Daryl is fairly sure he hears a mewl. "Oh, was that another mewl from you Loki? Really? Guess your cock likes redneck arse then doesn't it? It's okay it'll be our secret." And then Daryl's world explodes as Loki's cock skates across his prostate.

His own cock jerks and pre-come flies off it to land on his stomach and be scraped up by long cool fingers. He opens his eyes to see Loki suck it off them before he laughs at Daryl as he looks at him. "Again, I fucking dare you." Daryl demands harshly.

An auburn brow raises before Loki leans up onto his knees and then begins to fuck into him harder, his hands bracket Daryl's hips, fingers digging painfully into his flesh with the thumbs making his hips numb they dig in so hard. And Loki dares, fucking Daryl like a machine without pause, on fire with need.

Daryl feels his eyes closes as his head falls back, his spine is beginning to tingle and cramp, a prelude to orgasm he knows, his hands push on the headboard now, pushing himself back on Loki's cock as it pushes over his prostate with every fucking thrust. And then Loki speaks.

"Open your eyes for me redneck, open you pretty eyes, give me your orgasm. I know you need to come human, let yourself go and come for me now. Come for your God!" Daryl and Norman are both helpless against the command and they explode in orgasm at the bossy-arsed demand. Come flies out of Norman's cock like it's ejected from a gun, he feels a squirt even splatter on his neck with the force. "That's it. Beautiful." Tom's voice now.

Norman squeezes Tom as hard as he can, bearing down, flexing his pelvic floor muscles and fuck yes, there is a mewl again as Tom's breathy little moan makes his eyes flutter. Norman keeps eye contact as Tom fucks him erratically now, chasing his own orgasm. And then Norman's eyes cross as he watches Tom's film over as his orgasm explodes deep inside Norman. He feels the hot splash of Tom's come as it fills his arse and he finds something in himself for one final squeeze.

And Tom jerks with another mewl and simply falls straight down on Norman. "Oh God." He huffs making Norman laugh.

"Not nearly Thomas, not nearly, but I'll take it for now." Wrapping his numb fingers - had he really held the head-board that hard – around Tom's shoulders Norman holds him close. He deliberately smears his arms all over Tom's shoulders and back.

"What are you doing, scent marking me or something?" Tom questions him hazily. Norman smiles thinking he'd made Tom that vague.

"Just making sure you're covered in redneck dirt, God of Mischief, so you can look at yourself in the mirror and know you've fucked a dirty redneck." With a laugh Norman pulls Tom's head back and kisses him soundly.

Letting him go Tom's head just flops. "Why do you have so much energy right now? I didn't fuck you hard enough I don't think." Norman debates for a few seconds but really he wants to be honest.

"Oh you fuck me senseless Thomas, Loki though? Well he's another matter." He says quietly waiting for Tom to answer.

Tom pulls out of his arms and sits up on the bed, crossing his long legs he rests his hands on his knees and stares at Norman.

"I fuck better than Loki?" He questions quietly.

Norman shoves himself up so he's reclining against pillows on the headboard. "Don't know if I'm going to explain this right. But," He wishes for a cigarette and thinks about getting up for one for a second.

"No smoking! Tell me." Tom's irritated voice makes him raise his eyebrow.

"Pushy. Okay. When we were at the convention, we didn't really know each other yeah?" Tom nods. "I didn't have feelings for you, developed feelings. You Thomas can turn me into a puddle of fucking arousal with a look or a breath down the phone, you. I know you now. I don't know Loki, fucker doesn't even exist, he doesn't do it for me anymore. That's all." Norman sighs as he looks at Tom's face.

He can tell he's winding through things in his mind. And then suddenly he moves and drags Norman's arse down on the bed and spreads him wide kneeling between his thighs. The smile he gives Norman has that arousal he'd just mentioned skittering like a bug down his spine. Fuck. Fuck. Norman feels his softened cock jerk and start to fill.

"Well," Tom says in his own voice. "You did say something about Loki sucking himself back out of you, was that you or Daryl?" He questions as he begins to lean down over Norman's backside.

"Fuck, you…fuck." Norman says as he watches Tom's mouth move over his cock.

"Let's clean this up first shall we?" And he slurps and licks obscenely as he cleans Norman's come off his cock. Then he moves up and cleans the drying come off his stomach and chest, even coming up to get the stripe off his neck. Stopping there for a bit he lays a soft sucking kiss onto Norman's neck. Norman groans knowing he's marking him.

"More, mark me everywhere Thomas, everywhere." Tom moans at Norman's words and moves to obey him. Slowly sucking and bruising his way down Norman's torso again to his cock and beyond. Laying on his stomach on the bed he pushes Norman's legs up and licks at his own come that is oozing out of his hole. "Yes, please Thomas. God." Norman says softly as he feels the soft wiggling that is Tom's tongue fucking his backside, kissing him, sucking on his hole. "Fuck, that feels amazing."

Eyes fluttering Norman's own hand grasps his cock and he starts to jerk himself off slowly, His orgasm this time is quiet and drawn out, relentless and overwhelming at the same time. And it's all Thomas.

When Tom moves back up to lie beside him he rolls over to him and looks down. "Thank you." Tom smiles.

"It was my pleasure, believe me." Norman looks down toward the end of the bed and sees the wet spot and laughs.

"Yeah, yeah okay." Leaning down he kisses and licks one of Tom's nipples. Looking up again their eyes meet. And they still, just looking at each other.

"Will you mark me again Norman?" Tom asks him quietly.

"Fuck yes." Norman answers as he lowers his head to do exactly what Tom asked.

##########

A few days later, tired, sore, bruised and utterly relaxed Norman waits quietly with Tom for his flight to be called. They're not holding hands or each other, but they're standing close. They've not discussed anything beyond this. Norman doesn't do long-term well and he doesn't want to jinx them.

"Hey, if you play with others, you play safe yeah? I like us being without a rubber." He says to Tom as he looks up at him. Reminding him of their deal.

Looking down Tom nods. "Same goes Norman." Norman nods. As Tom's flight is called he gathers his carry on. He'd travelled extremely light.

They stare at each other silently. Norman wants to kiss him goodbye and he thinks Tom wants that too. So damning everything he stands on his tip toes and latches his mouth on Tom's.

It's a dirty, filthy, sexy as fuck kiss. It's a kiss that anyone watching will know immediately is between two lovers, two male lovers. Tom responds fully.

Breaking away at the second call for his flight he backs up a couple of steps. Neither of them are looking around to see what, if any attention they've grabbed.

"Till next time then Marcus?" He asks with a smile that Norman knows is for him alone.

"Yeah, your side of the world Thomas, I can't fucking wait." He grins and as if they've timed it they both turn and walk away.

Neither look back.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't Try This at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108823) by [PeachyLana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyLana/pseuds/PeachyLana)




End file.
